Love is Never Flat
by ChanChanPCy
Summary: [CHAPTER 6 is UPDATE!] FF EXO GS. ChanTao - KrisTao - SuTao - Sulay - HunHan. CRACK PAIR ! Cinta yang indah adalah 'happy ending' dengan awal cerita yang merumitkan. Penuh hambatan dan larangan. "AKU, KAU, SAHABAT-KU, dan GEGE-KU." Dan aku percaya cinta itu adalah KITA.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Love is Never Flat [Prolog]**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, sedikit Komedi (?), sedikit Sad (?)

 **Cast :** Seme to Namja, Uke to Yeoja

 _ **Crack Pair**_

 **ChanTao – KrisTao - KrisSoo**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

Lay, Tao, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sudah menduduki bangku kelas 2 senior high school kini. Saat ini mereka sedang dalam masa menjelang libur kenaikan kelas. Dan ini bukanlah liburan sekolah perdana mereka di sekolah yang serba sibuk itu. Dan walaupun sedang libur, mereka akan tetap disibukkan oleh berbagai kegiatan yang diadakan sekolah mereka. Benar-benar sekolah yang sibuk kan ? Apalagi sekolah mereka yang baru mengadakan regenerasi kepemimpinan setiap organisasi. Dan kebetulan Lay, Tao. Luhan dan Kyungsoo terpilih menjabat dalam organisasi yang mereka ikuti.

"YAK ! Berita itu jangan dipajang disana !" koar _Lay_ pada salah satu anggota redaksinya. Ya, Lay adalah ketua redaksi mading dan buletin di Mama High School ini. Segala iklan, berita, karya siswa dan hal serupa lainnya merupakan tanggung jawabnya. Yeoja manis dengan dimpel yang tercetak jelas di pipinya saat tersenyum ini, diam-diam memiliki namja idaman yang bersekolah di Growl High School. Sekolah yang berada pada satu yayasan dengan sekolahnya tempat menimba ilmu. Mama dan Growl High School berada pada yayasan SM. Back to Lay, namja yang ia sukai itu bernama _Suho_. Walaupun mereka tertanggaan, tapi komunikasi yang terjalin diantaranya kurang baik. Lay selalu menjauhi Suho jika namja itu berada di dekatnya, karena ia selalu tidak sanggup meredam degup jantungnya tiap kali melihat senyum anglelic milik namja bermarga Kim itu. Dan jadilah Lay menjadikan Suho cinta dalam hatinya.

"Go ! Go ! Go ! Here we go !" suara ini sudah dapat dipastikan milik si Kapten Cheers Mama High School, _Zi Tao_ yang sedang menyemangati tim Luhan yang sedang bertanding basket. Biarpun yeoja dengan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya ini berkecimpung dalam dunia wushu, tapi ia juga memiliki kepribadian yang lembut. Ia juga seorang yeoja yang lincah dan tangguh dalam memandu anggota setim-nya. Sikapnya yang selalu ceria dan parasnya yang juga cantik dan imut itu cukup banyak memikat hati para namja yang melihatnya. Tapi diantara banyaknya namja yang berusaha mendekatinya itu, hanya seorang _Kris Wu_ si kapten basket putra dan peraih TOP 2 model se-Korea yang mampu mencuri segala perhatiannya. Sunbae-nya ini merupakan pujaan hati Zi Tao.

"Sist, left ! Left !" _Luhan_ memberi kode pada teman se-tim-nya untuk mengoper bola padanya. _(bener gak sih gitu bilangnya kalo lagi main basket ?)_. Si kapten basket putri ini adalah yeoja paling garang jika berada di lapangan. Keringat yang bercucuran melewati wajahnya saat ia dengan tangguhnya mendrible bola menjadi ke-sexy-an tersendiri bagi namja-namja yang melihatnya. Kulitnya yang sedikit coklat karena terlalu sering terbakar sinar matahari adalah kegalauan berat bagi Luhan yang sangat ingin menjadi anggota girlband. Ia sangat terobsesi untuk menjadi seorang yeoja seperti idolanya, Yoona SNSD. Namun ia yang juga mencintai basket merasa tak mungkin untuk meninggalkan olahraga tersebut demi tercapainya kulitnya yang putih.

Dan yang terakhir adalah _Kyungsoo_. Yeoja flexible yang tak suka akan keribetan, judes, tegas, dan paling bijaksana diantara ketiga temannya. Ia menjabat sebagai Sekretaris 1 OSIS di Mama High School. Yeoja yang terkenal cuek ini diam-diam menyukai _Kai_ , sunbae yang memiliki kulit lebih hitam dibanding orang Korea umumnya. Namja yang menyukai musik dan dance ini adalah sahabat dekat Kris Wu. Dan satu hal penting yang harus kalian ketahui tentang Kyungsoo, sebenarnya ia adalah yeoja campuran Korea-Inggris. Eommanya yang merupakan orang asli Inggris menurunkan mata biru langit-nya pada Kyungsoo. Hanya saja wajah yeoja itu benar-benar memiliki wajah khas Korea seperti ayahnya, tak terlihat jika ia adalah seorang yeoja campuran. Karenanya Kyungsoo selalu memakai kontak lens berwarna hitam atau coklat untuk menutupi mata biru langit-nya yang satu-satunya bukti bahwa ia memiliki darah England.

.

.

.

.

" _WHAT ? PROMNITE ?" teriak Tao tak percaya._

 _._

" _Oohh, karena JOMBLO ya ? Hahahaaaa…."_

 _._

" _Kami memang yeoja, Kyung. Walau Tao terkadang terlihat seperti namja saat sedang menendang bokong Yongguk anak badung itu." Jawab Luhan asal._

 _._

" _Aku sedang kesal. Kenapa di hari terakhir event harus ada Promnite ? Kenapa gak ditutup dengan pidato aja, trus ya selesai acaranya."_

 _._

" _Aku punya saran untukmu. Kau ingin dengar ?" tawar Sehun._

 _._

" _Tapi kau harus dengar." Paksa Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Lay sebagai pasanganmu ?"_

 _._

" _Lalu apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti ini ? Biasanya kalau bertemu Tao juga gak disenyumin kan ?"_

 _._

" _Dia tampan, kan ?"_

" _Nugu ?"_

" _Sehun." Jawab Lay disertai seringaian kecilnya._

 _._

" _Hai." Sapanya sambil menaruh sekaleng soda di tangannya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo._

" _Eo-Eoh. Kai Oppa. H-hai juga." Balas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terbata._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan disini Oppa ?"_

" _Mencarimu."_

 _._

" _Apa Lay sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk promnite nanti ?"_

" _L-Lay ?"_

 _._

" _Maukah kau pergi ke Promnite bersamaku Oppa ?"_

" _Maksudmu kita pergi bersama ?"_

 _._

" _Kau kemari ingin menunggu anggota-mu atau hanya ingin melihat Kris latihan ?"_

" _Sore nanti kita pulang bersama ne. Aku akan mengantarmu."_

" _Pu-pulang bersama ? Dengan Oppa ?"_

 _._

 **~ TBC ~**

Annyeong.. Annyeong ….

Ini sedikit gambaran untuk cerita kali ini. Bener gak sih kayak begini bentuk prolog itu ? Mian kalo salah. Author masih belajar. Hehee… Mau di comment ? Sok atuh.

Eotte ? Berminat untuk membaca kah ? Kalau dapet respon yang baik, besok atau lusa bakal Author luncurkan cerita ini.

Mind to REVIEW ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 1**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, sedikit Komedi (?), sedikit Sad (?)

 **Cast :** Seme to Namja, Uke to Yeoja

 **ChanTao – KrisTao - KrisSoo**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

"Mbak(?), Cappucino Latte-nya 1, Bubble Tea rasa Taro-nya 1, susu jahe-nya 2 (?), trus makanannya kentang goreng sama nugget-nya 1, ramen-nya 1, sama nasi gorengnya 2. Oya, Mbak (?) kentang goreng sama nuggetnya dijadiin satu piring aja ya. Oke, makasih, Mbak (?)." pesan Luhan pada seorang pelayan yeoja yang menghampiri meja ia dan teman-temannya. Biasanya untuk melepaskan kejenuhan mereka itu, Lay, Tao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo sering nongkrong di EXO Café yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah mereka.

"Gimana event dadakan yang bakal diadain sewaktu liburan nanti, Kyung ? Apa keputusan akhirnya ?" tanya Lay yang memulai pembahasan setelah pelayan café itu pergi.

"Ya gitu deh. Event-nya bakalan diadain mulai hari pertama libur sampai beberapa hari kedepannya. Event ini juga diadain atas kerja sama dengan Growl High School."

"Waaa…. Sama sekolahnya Suho donk !" teriak Lay begitu riangnya membuat Tao dan Luhan yang duduknya paling dekat dengan yeoja itu harus menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat.

"Gak perlu lebay gitu, kali Lay." Sahut Tao dan Luhan barengan. Keduanya memasang wajah -_-

"Haahh…. Ok, aku lanjut. Semua acara diadain malam hari mulai jam 7. Hari pertama akan dibuka dengan penampilan teater dan musikal band persembahan masing-masing sekolah. Hari kedua dilanjut dengan berbagai macam perlombaan olahraga dan sastra. Dan malam terakhir adalah malam yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu !" lanjut Kyungsoo lagi setelah menghembuskan nafasnya malas. Dan diakhir kalimat tiba-tiba ia mengecilkan suaranya membuat ketiga temannya terpaksa mencondongkan badan mereka agar dapat mendengar suara Kyungsoo dengan jelas.

"Apaan ?" tanya ketiga yeoja itu penasaran.

"PROMNITE !" jawab Kyungsoo setengah berbisik dengan nada meyakinkan.

"WHAT ? PROMNITE ?" teriak Tao tak percaya yang langsung menegakkan duduknya. Pengunjung café lainnya sempat terkejut dengan teriakan Tao yang tiba-tiba dan terdengar histeris itu. Membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah menahan malu, dan tak lupa ia menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf pada pengunjung yang merasa terusik itu.

"Auch ! Sakit Kyung." Rintih Tao setelah mendapat hadiah jitakan di keningnya pemberian Kyungsoo.

"Pelankan suara cemprengmu itu bodoh."

"It's CRAZY, Kyungsoo !" ucap Lay menengahi dengan suaranya yang ia buat tertekan.

"Siapa juga yang nunggu-nunggu Promnite datang, Kyung ? It's HORROR, you know !" tambah Luhan yang membuat matanya membulat menandakan kesan horror seperti ucapannya.

Sejenak Kyungsoo terlihat bingung dengan reaksi ketiga sahabatnya itu. Ada apa dengan mereka ? Tapi akhirnya ia mengerti juga mengapa ketiga sahabatnya itu begitu histeris begitu mendengar kata 'Promnite'. Alasan utama yang menjadikan mereka seperti hanya satu. Yaitu, JOMBLO !

"Oohh, karena JOMBLO ya ? Hahahaaaa…."

"Yaah .. dia malah ketawa lagi." Protes Lay yang melihat Kyungsoo kini malah tertawa lebar.

"Kau gila, eoh ? Hanya tersisa 7 hari sebelum Promnite itu berlangsung. Mana bisa kita dapat pasangan secepat itu." Omel Luhan juga yang menatap sebal kearah yeoja dengan kontak lens pada mata bulatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah mendapat pasangan, eoh ? Tega sekali kau mengatakan kalau Promnit adalah acara yang paling kita tunggu-tunggu." Ucap Tao yang tak mau kalah sewot dengan yang lain.

"Aigoo…. Kenapa kalian seperti yeoja yang sedang datang bulan ?"

"Kami memang yeoja, Kyung. Walau Tao terkadang terlihat seperti namja saat sedang menendang bokong Yongguk anak badung itu." Jawab Luhan asal yang langsung diberi tatapan death glare oleh Tao.

"Lu, Tao, kalian kan punya banyak fans di sekolah. Pilih aja salah satu dari mereka. Dan untukmu Lay, pasangan bisa didapat dari Growl High School kok. Gak harus dari sekolah kita. Tapi inget cuman GHS aja yang boleh, sekolah lain enggak." Kyungsoo mencoba memberi saran pada teman-temannya.

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana ?" tanya Tao.

"Ada deh. Liat aja nanti." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum misterius.

"Mulai besok kita semua harus sudah full work. Ok ! Lay, kau harus menyebarkan iklan tentang acara ini agar banyak siswa yang berminat ikut. Dan kalian, Tao, Luhan, kalian harus perbanyak latihan untuk perlombaan nanti. Bagi tim Cheers yang paling kreatif dan spirit bakal jadi pemenangnya. Ingat bagik-baik ya, Tao."

"SIAP BOS !" ujar ketiganya kemudian mereka larut menikmati pesanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di seberang EXO Café, tepatnya di SuJu Café (?), dua sejoli siswa Growl High School sedang sibuk membicarakan soal hubungan kerja sama antara Mama High School dengan sekolah mereka mengenai event saat liburan nanti.

"Hu'uh…." Keluh Suho pada Sehun.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Apa kau tidak lelah sedari tadi menekuk wajahmu seperti itu, eoh ?" tanggap Sehun untuk pertama kalinya setelah Suho berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Aku sedang kesal. Kenapa di hari terakhir event harus ada Promnite ? Kenapa gak ditutup dengan pidato aja, trus ya selesai acaranya."

"Aigoo, Suho~ya. Hahaa… kau ini."

"Kenapa ?" tanya Suho mengerutkan kedua alisnya sambil menatap Sehun yang masih tertawa heran.

"Kau itu bagaimana sih ? Dimana-mana yang namanya Promnite itu selalu menjadi acara yang paling ditunggu-tunggu setiap siswa. Itu adalah salah satu acara paling bergengsi di kalangan anak sekolahan. Masa iya, seorang Kim Joon Myun sang Ketua OSIS Growl High School yang memiliki banyak fans ini membenci Promnite ? Kau hanya tinggal menebarkan senyum anglelic-mu itu sedikit pada para yeoja cantik di sekolah, dan mereka akan langsung menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Percayalah padaku." Suho memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar celotehan Sehun yang panjang kali lebar itu.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Lalu ?"

"Haiishh…. Molla." Jawab Suho sedikit frustasi dengan menjambak-jambak (?) rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku punya saran untukmu. Kau ingin dengar ?" tawar Sehun saat mendapat bohlam hidup (?) dalam pikirannya.

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau harus dengar." Paksa Sehun. "Bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Lay sebagai pasanganmu ?"

"Lay ?" ulang Suho lagi sedikit menuntut bertanya dalam nada bicaranya.

"Iya, temanmu saat junior high school dulu. Dia juga tetanggamu, kan ?"

"Hmm…. Trus kau sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Aku pikir aku akan mengajak adiknya Lay, Byun Baekhyun yang imut itu. Hehee…"

"Paboya ! Kita tidak diperbolehkan membawa pasangan dari sekolah lain selain sekolah kita dan Mama High School. Aku akan meminta Lay untuk mencarikan temannya sebagai pasanganmu. By the way, Chanyeol kemana ? Kenapa sampai sekarang ia belum muncul juga ?"

"Ini masih jam latihan wushu-nya mungkin. Ciat-ciat-ciat." Seru Sehun sambil menirukan gerakan wushu absurb-nya pada Suho. Membuat namja itu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah terlampau kekanakan Sehun.

"Haha.. berhentilah bertingkah konyol seperti itu, Hun. Kau semakin terlihat bodoh. Seharusnya ia sudah selesai jam segini. Coba ku telpon saja."

Suho bergerak meraih ponselnya di atas meja di hadapannya dan mengetikkan nama sahabatnya pada kontak di ponselnya. Menghiraukan Sehun yang masih mendelikkan matanya dengan bibir kerucut pada Suho. Tak lama orang di seberang sana mengangkat telponnya.

"Chanyeol~ah, kau dimana ? Kami menunggumu di café biasa."

" _Aku sedang dalam perjalanan. Tunggu saja."_

 _Pip._

Kemudian telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Chanyeol yang sedang mengendarai motor sport-nya. Namja itu mempercepat laju motornya menuju SuJu Café. Ketika hampir sampai, ia memperlambat laju motornya. Di seberang café yang ia tuju, Chanyeol melihat seorang gadis yang begitu ia kenal baik paras maupun bentuk tubuhnya yang semampai.

"Zi Tao." Gumam Chanyeol. Namja itu kemudian mengarahkan laju motornya mendekati Tao yang terlihat tengah menunggu bus yang lewat di halte.

"Hai, Zi." Sapa Chanyeol setibanya ia bersama motor kesayangannya di depan yeoja yang ia kagumi itu. Senyumnya melebar tatkala Tao menatapnya.

"Chanyeol. E-hm. Hai." Balas Tao sedikit gugup. Chanyeol melepas helm yang masih melindungi kepala dan sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Kau mau kemana ?"

"Pulang."

"Emm.. mau ku antar ?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih. Aku akan pulang naik bus saja. Ah itu busnya sudah datang. Aku duluan ne." sepintas Chanyeol melihat senyum Tao yang mengembang. Namja itu membalas senyumannya. Ini merupakan kesempatan langka mendapat senyum dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. Chanyeol masih tak mengerti dengan sikap Tao yang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Toh bukan hanya padanya saja Tao akan bersikap dingin. Tapi hampir pada semua namja yang mencoba mendekatinya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Chanyeol membalikkan motornya dan memarkirkannya pada halaman depan café dimana kedua temannya yang lain menunggu. Ia yang baru masuk langsung mendapat lambaian tangan dari Sehun untuk menunjukkan keberadaan mereka.

"Mian aku datang agak lama."

"Bukan 'agak' lagi Chan. Tapi sudah 'sangat' lama." Timpal Sehun yang membuat gelengan kecil dari Suho.

"Sudahlah Hun. Cepat habiskan ice cream-mu itu. Lihat itu sudah meleleh karena kau marah-marah barusan."

"Benarkah ?" Sehun buru-buru menjilat lelehan ice cream dalam genggaman tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Tao di depan tadi." Ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum bahagianya.

"Tao ? Tao yang mana ?" tanya Suho.

"Yeoja yang sering aku bicarakan pada kalian itu. Memang-nya Tao yang mana lagi ?"

"Ooohh. Ya ya." Suho dan Sehun serentak mengangguk sambil membulatkan mulut mereka.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu bahagia seperti ini ? Biasanya kalau bertemu Tao juga gak disenyumin kan ?"

 _Jleb._

Perkataan Sehun barusan pas banget ngena ke hatinya Chanyeol. Memang sih biasanya gitu. Tapi kali ini enggak ! Justru Tao tadi malah senyumin dia.

"Kali ini beda. Tao malah ngasih senyumnya ke aku sebelum dia pergi."

"JINJA ? Kok bisa ? Kesambet setan apaan si Tao sampe mau ngasih senyum gitu ?" Ngenes banget buat Chanyeol denger perkataan yang dilontarkan Suho itu.

"Harusnya kalian ikutan seneng. Kenapa malah ngejatuhin aku sih ?" -_-

Suho dan Sehun cukup paham mengetahui hati sang sahabat. Walau keduanya sama-sama belum pernah tahu bagaimana rupa yeoja yang mampu menghipnotis Chanyeol itu, tapi mereka yakin kalau yeoja yang sering disebut Tao itu memiliki tempat spesial dalam hati Chanyeol.

"Soal Promnite itu, siapa yang akan kalian ajak sebagai pasangan ?" tanya Chanyeol alih-alih mengganti topik pembicaraan. Ia menyeruput Bubble Tea rasa Permen Karet (?) milik Suho yang membuatnya harus mendapat jitakan di kepalanya sebelum mendapat jawaban dari namja itu.

"Aku ingin mengajak Lay, teman saat junior high school dulu. Siswi MHS. Kau kenal ?" jawab Suho setelah mengambil alih kembali Bubble Tea-nya.

"Lay ? Ketua redaksi itu ya ? Temennya Kyungsoo kalau aku tidak salah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Oh Sehun ?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil memicingkan matanya menatap jijik Sehun yang masih menjilati sisa-sisa lelehan es krim di tangannya.

"Aku ? Aku sih inginnya mengajak yeodongsaengnya Lay, si Baekkie. Hehehe.. tapi sayangnya ia masih siswi junior high school. Jadi kuserahkan saja pada Suho untuk mencarikanku pasangan."

"Hmmm…" gumam Chanyeol pelan disertai desahan panjang nafasnya. Wajahnya langsung berubah murung. Terlihat jelas ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Begitu pula dengan Suho yang tiba-tiba memasang wajah serius. Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Kecuali Sehun yang menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol dan Suho bergantian.

 _ **Brakk !**_

Meja dipukul oleh Sehun dengan kuat hingga kedua sahabatnya yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya terlonjak kaget setengah mati. Bahkan para pengunjung café lainnya menatap Sehun kesal. Namja itu menghiraukan tatapan pengunjung lain dan malah beralih mengomeli Suho dan Chanyeol.

"Y AK ! Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan eoh ? Berpikir, eoh ?"

"Sehun~ah, apa yang kau lakukan ? Kau membuat kami kaget, pabbo !"

"Salahkan kalian yang bertingkah seperti orang bodoh karena bingung mencari pasangan untuk Promnite. Kalian sama-sama menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS di sekolah kalian. Kenapa hanya mencari pasangan saja bagi kalian sulit sekali ?" Sehun kembali mengomel panjang lebar. Dan hanya ditanggapi hendikan bahu kedua temannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Tok-tok.**_

"Permisi…" ucap seseorang dari balik pintu depan rumah Lay. Biarpun suara itu terdengar lembut, namun suara khas namja masih terasa jelas. Dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sang pemilik rumah membukakaan pintu diikuti dengan sahabatnya, Luhan di belakangnya.

"Permiss-" belum sempat namja itu mengulang kata yang sempat ia ucapkan sebelumnya, pintu rumah sudah terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja dengan pakaian santai rumahnya.

"Ne.." jawab yeoja itu sembari membukakan pintu. Lay memperhatikan tamunya itu mulai dari kakinya terlebih dahulu hingga wajahnya. Dan satu hal yang ia lakukan saat bertatapan dengan mata namja itu adalah hanya terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik ia terlihat melongo dengan tatapan tak percayanya. Entahlah mengapa hal itu selalu terjadi, padahal bukan sekali dua kali saja mereka bertemu.

"Annyeong Lay~ah." Ucap namja itu sembari membungkukkan badannya pada Lay. Begitu pula namja berkulit pucat disampingnya.

Tak ada respon apapun kecuali tatapan Lay yang masih memaku pada namja itu.

"Siapa yang datang Lay ?" tanya Luhan yang langsung mendorong tubuh Lay sedikit kesamping agar ia dapat melihat tamu temannya itu. Dan lamunan yeoja itu baru saja terhenti jika saja Luhan tak mendorongnya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya yang mulai terasa panas karena malu. Bisa-bisanya ia bengong di depan sang pujaan hati.

"Eoh, Suho~ssi ?" namja yang disapa Suho itu menunjukkan senyum angelicnya saat Luhan menyebut namanya. Tak usah heran mengapa Luhan cukup kenal dengan namja itu, karena ia sering berkunjung ke rumah Lay dan sudah beberapa kali bertatap muka.

"Pabboya ! Kenapa tidak kau suruh mereka masuk ? Ck, dasar !"

"Ah, m-mian. Kajja Suho~ya, masuk dulu." Ucap Lay mempersilahkan Suho untuk masuk bersama teman berkulit putih pucatnya itu. Sementara kedua namja itu duduk di ruang tamu, Luhan menemani Lay ke dapur untuk membawakan minuman dan cemilan.

"Temannya Suho itu, nugu ?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu Sehun. Temen sekolahnya Suho. Wae ?"

"Ani." Jawab Luhan pendek yang entah kenapa wajahnya kini tiba-tiba memerah.

"Dia tampan, kan ?"

"Nugu ?"

"Sehun." Jawab Lay disertai seringaian kecilnya.

"Ya ! Kau ini apa-apaan sih ?" luhan memukul bahu Lay pelan. Tanpa disadarinya pun senyumnya mulai terukir bersamaan wajahnya yang kembali memerah.

"Sudah katakan saja. Sehun tampan kan, Lu ?"

"Emh.. begitulah."

"Hahahaa … sepertinya ada love at the first sight nih ?" sontak Luhan langsung menatap tajam Lay. Apa-apaan ucapan Lay barusan itu ? pikirnya. "Ja kita ke depan. Akan ku kenalkan kau padanya. Kudengar ia masih single loh." Goda Lay lagi sebelum ia meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menatap kesal ke arahnya. Ingin sekali Luhan melempar semua panci yang ada di dapur itu ke arah Lay.

Sejak saat itu, dimulailah perkenalan dan pertemanan mereka yang hangat. Lay mengenalkan Luhan pada Sehun. Namja berambut coklat tua berarsir hitam itu

Menyambut hangat uluran tangan Luhan. Senyuman tersembul di wajah keduanya. Luhan merasa jantungnya berdetak abnormal. Ia merasa harus tampil sefeminim mungkin di hadapan Sehun. Entah mengapa tubuhnya berkata berlaku seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

"MWO ?! Kalian berdua sudah mendapat pasangan buat promnite ?" ucap Tao histeris sambil guling-gulingan (?) di kasurnya. Ia bersama ketiga sahabatnya kini sedang bersantai di kamarnya. Sikapnya yang serba heboh dan histeris itu sangat berbanding terbalik jika ia sedang berada di luar. Tao akan berubah menjadi yeoja yang cuek dan dingin.

"Nugu ? Nugu ? Palli ceritakan !" desak Kyungsoo.

"Sssttt ! Jangan keras-keras. Ntar orang rumah Tao bisa denger." Tegur Lay sok bijak.

"Tenang saja. Tidak ada orang lain disini selain kita."

"Baiklah. Begini, kemarin sore sepulang dari cafe Luhan mampir ke rumahku dulu. Waktu kita lagi dengerin lagu EXO yang Call Me Baby, Suho tiba-tiba udah nongol aja di depan pintu rumah sama temennya. Dan ternyata kedatangan dia itu adalah untuk mengajakku ke promnite nanti. Kebeneran temennya Suho itu juga lagi cari pasangan. Dan kebetulan lagi ada Luhan yang posisinya sama. Jadi yaaa…. Gitu deh." Cerita Lay bangga.

"Jinja ? Apakah temannya Suho itu tampan ?" tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja !" kali ini Luhan yang menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dikenalkan padaku saja ?" ucap Tao pura-pura bersedih. Diantara ketiga temannya yang lain, ia memang terkenal dengan respon cepatnya saat mendengar kata 'namja tampan'.

"Kau terlalu jelek untuk bersanding dengannya di promnite. Hahaha" tawa nista Luhan yang dihadiahi pukulan bantal guling oleh Tao.

"Yakk ! Kau ini !" teriak Luhan yang membalas pukulan Tao dengan bantal yang dijadikan tumpuan sikunya saat ia tiduran dengan menelungkup tadi. Dan dimulailah peperangan bantal antara Tao dan Luhan. Lay dan Kyungsoo hanya menangapi cuek dan sibuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada buku yang mereka baca sebelumnya. Tidak mempedulikan kelakuan keduanya yang masih bersikeras pukul-pukulan.

.

.

.

.

Suara alunan musik nan romantis telah disenandungkan melalui tape sekolah di area MHS. Beberapa siswa yang menjadi panitia acara lalu lalang di halaman sekolah. Belum tampak seorang pun dari peserta promnite itu yang datang. Bahkan kali ini anggota OSIS dibebas tugaskan oleh Kepala Sekolah agar bisa menjadi peserta promnite. Semua tugas akan di handle oleh para panitia yang sebelumnya sudah dipilih. Kecuali Chanyeol. Sang ketua OSIS MHS itu terlihat mondar-mandir membawa beberapa kardus membantu panitia lainnya. ia juga memakai seragam khusus panitia. Menjadi panitia sukarelawan adalah pilihannya dibanding menjadi peserta promnite. Begitulah pikirnya.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 19.30 KST. Cuaca malam itu terlihat bersahabat. Walau terkadang karena keadaan yang ekstrim, cuaca yang sangat bersahabat sekalipun dapat berubah menjadi musuh besar. Langit kelabu dengan ditaburi bintang-bintang yang bersinar disana-sini penjuru langit. Kali ini promnite akan dilaksanakan di halaman sekolah, tidak di dalam aula seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Red Carpet telah digelar sedari halaman depan sekolah hingga halaman utama yang berada di tengah-tengah bangunan sekolah. Beberapa panitia dan siswa lainnya yang menjadi wartawan sekolah baik dari MHS dan GHS telah berdiri di pinggir sepanjang red carpet bersama kamera mereka masing-masing. Tak lama keramaian mulai terlihat saat beberapa pasangan sudah mulai berdatangan. Flash dari para wartawan sekolah itu menunjukkan mereka saling berlomba mendapatkan photo para peserta promnite.

.

.

.

.

 _ **#Flashback**_

 _3 hari menuju promnite._

Perpustakaan tampak tenang seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo serius dengan dokumen OSIS di depannya. Ia mengerjakannya dengan teliti sekali agar tak ada noda coretan atau tipe-x yang mengotori lembar kerjanya. Keseriusannya membuatnya tak lagi memperhatikan suasana sekitarnya.

Seorang namja berkulit tan yang terlihat menawan pada tubuh atletisnya baru saja memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Ia membawa sebuah buku pengetahuan luar angkasa yang ia kepit diantara lengannya dan dua kaleng minuman soda di tangan kanan dan kirinya. Namja bername tag Jongin Kim atau sering disapa Kai itu tersenyum sendiri melihat Kyungsoo dengan setumpuk berkas dihadapannya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Hai." Sapanya sambil menaruh sekaleng soda di tangannya tepat di hadapan Kyungsoo. Kemudian duduk di samping kursi yeoja itu. Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar untuk melihat namja yang menyapanya.

"Eo-Eoh. Kai Oppa. H-hai juga." Balas Kyungsoo dengan sedikit terbata. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa gugup melihat senyum yang namja disampingnya berikan. "Gomawo untuk minumannya." Yeoja bermata bulat itu membalas senyuman Kai.

"Emm…. Minumlah dulu." Suruh Kai sambil meneguk kaleng sodanya sendiri.

"Ah.. N-ne Oppa." Kyungsoo mencoba membuka penutup kaleng itu. Kai yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya melihat yeoja itu mengalami kesulitan.

"Kemarikan. Biar aku buka." Kyungsoo memberikan kaleng sodanya pada Kai.

"Kau sedang apa ? Kelihatannya sibuk sekali sejak tadi."

"Ah, ani Oppa. Aku hanya sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas untuk event nanti. Sebentar lagi juga akan selesai. Gomawo." Jawab yeoja itu setelah Kai memberikan kaleng soda yang sudah ia buka. Mereka berbicara dengan suara yang pelan agar tidak mengganggu ketenangan dalam perpustakaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Oppa ?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi saat Kai menghadapkan pandangannya ke depan. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya lagi menatap Kyungsoo.

"Mencarimu." Jawab Kai singkat disertai senyumya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus mengalihkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Hatinya terasa berseri-seri saat mendengar jawaban itu. 'Benarkah ?' tanya Kyungsoo dalam hatinya.

"Untuk apa, Oppa ?"

"Hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja. Tapi itu jika kau tidak keberatan." Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam. Ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan disana. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang sedari tadi menyibukkannya. Ia membolak-balik kertas-kertas itu dan menulis sesuatu pada kolom-kolom kosong yang tersedia. Kai memperhatikannya tanpa kata. Tak lama Kyungsoo menutup dan mengemas berkas-berkasnya agar terlihat rapi.

"SELESAI !" ucapnya riang namun tetap pelan. Kai sedikit mengusak rambut yeoja itu gemas. Perlakuan Kai itu sukses membuat hati Kyungsoo senang bukan main. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya pada namja itu. Senyum yang selama ini hanya ia tunjukkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

"Kajja kita ke kantin saja." Ajak Kai yang hanya diangguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Keduanya melangkah ke kantin bersama. Tak ada siswa yang terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Karena keduanya memang terlihat selalu bersama dan dekat. Namun tak ada rumor mereka memiliki hubungan khusus.

"Apa yang ingin kau obrolkan, Oppa ?" tanya Kyungsoo saat keduanya sudah duduk di bangku kantin. Yeoja itu memilih bangku dihadapan Kai.

"Hari terakhir event ada Promnite kan ?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat. Hatinya berdesir-desir dan pikirannya sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang indah yang akan ia lakukan saat promnite nanti bersama Kai.

"Apa Lay sudah mendapatkan pasangan untuk promnite nanti ?"

"L-Lay ?" Kyungsoo mengulang nama sahabatnya itu. Guratan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Hanya saja Kai tidak mengetahuinya karena kini ia tengah sibuk memperhatikan ponselnya.

"Iya, Byun Yixing temanmu itu. Apa ia sudah mendapatkan pasangan ?" ulang Kai lagi bertanya setelah menyimpan ponselnya di saku.

Hilang sudah harapan yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo khayalkan. Wajahnya berubah sedikit masam. Sejujurnya ia sedang berharap Kai akan mengajaknya ke acara Promnite nanti. Tapi kini, kenapa pembahasan mereka mengenai sahabat berdimple-nya itu ?

"Wae ?" lirih Kyungsoo.

"Ani. Aku hanya bertanya saja." Jawab Kai yang masih belum menyadari perubahan Kyungsoo itu. Sungguh Kai itu sangat tidak peka.

"Ne. Lay sudah mendapatkan pasangan. Namanya Suho, ia Ketua OSIS GHS."

"Oohh." Jawab Kai datar dengan sedikit anggukan kepalanya.

"Kalau Oppa … mmm … apa…"

"Apa Kyungsoo ?"

"Mmm…. Oppa akan pergi bersama siapa saat Promnite nanti ?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit ragu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk mengalahkan rasa takut itu. Entah mengapa suaranya menjadi berubah dan ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"Aigoo…. Hahaha…. Ada apa dengan suaramu Kyung, hm ?" Kai tertawa sebentar, membuat Kyungsoo menatap Kai bertanya. Namja itu mnarik nafasnya panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mungkin hanya dengan Kris. Atau bahkan sendiri."

"Be-benarkah ? Kalau begitu .. mmm … kau … mm.. MaukahkaupergidengakuOppa ?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam satu tarikan nafas dan terdengar sangat cepat.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Kyung ?" Kai menuntut Kyungsoo untuk mengulang ucapannya.

"A-ani Oppa."

"Sudah katakan saja."

Kyungsoo kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gugup yang melanda.

"Maukah kau pergi ke Promnite bersamaku Oppa ?"

"Maksudmu kita pergi bersama ?" balas Kai dengan bertanya pula.

"Kalau Oppa tidak mau juga tidak masalah." Wajah Kyungsoo semakin memerah membayangkan penolakan Kai. Ia terus merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan bodohnya merasa terlalu percaya diri Kai akan menerima tawarannya pergi bersama ke Promnite.

"Mmm… Baiklah."

"Kau tidak bercanda Oppa ?" tanya Kyungsoo memastikan. Dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari namja berkulit tan itu. Cukup membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasakan semangat dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu gedung olahraga sekolah tampak lengang. Tak banyak siswa yang lalu lalang kecuali para siswa yang memang memiliki kepentingan hingga sore hari pun masih bertahan disana.

Hari itu adalah jadwalnya bagi tim basket putra dan tim cheers yang berlatih. Kris yang selalu ditemani teman setianya, Kai dan anggota basket lainnya baru saja memulai pemanasan untuk latihan kali itu. Berulang kali namja itu mengejek Kai yang tak dapat bermain basket. Karena Kai memang bukanlah anggota basket seperti Kris.

Tao yang duduk di pinggir lapangan sesekali terlihat terkekeh melihat tingkah yang Kris dan Kai lakukan. Ia sedang menunggu anggota cheers-nya yang lain datang. Dan seperti biasa sebelum memulai latihannya, Tao akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat idolanya berlatih. Ia tak hanya sendiri disitu, ada beberapa yeoja penggemar Kris yang ikutan menonton namja itu berlatih.

"Zitao…" suara berat seorang namja menginterupsi Tao yang masih asik memfokuskan matanya pada sosok Kris di tengah lapangan. Yeoja itu menoleh kearah kiri dimana datangnya suara.

"Eoh .. Chanyeol ?"

"Hai." Sapa namja itu hangat. Ia melebarkan senyumnya saat Tao melirik kearahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini ?"

"Menunggu anggota cheers yang lain datang." Jawab Tao dingin. Ingat kalau Tao hanya akan bersikap bersahabat dengan orang-orang terdekatnya saja ! Biarpun Tao dan Chanyeol adalah teman satu perguruan wushu, tapi Tao selalu bersikap dingin pada namja itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau tak pernah hadir berlatih wushu lagi. Wae gurae Tao~ya ?" tanya Chanyeol yang berusaha mencairkan es diantara ia dan Tao. Namja itu duduk disamping Tao yang kembali menatap lurus kearah Kris dan teman-temannya.

"Aku sibuk."

"Sibuk berlatih untuk lomba event nanti ?"

"Ne." lagi-lagi hanya jawaban singkat yang diucapkan oleh bibir peach Tao.

"Kau kemari ingin menunggu anggota-mu atau hanya ingin melihat Kris latihan ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka. Sontak saja Tao langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu tajam. Namja itu bergidik mendapat tatapan mematikan Tao. Ia rasa perkataannya telah menyinggung perasaan Tao.

Chanyeol pabbo ! Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada pujaan hatimu.

"Ah.. M-mian, aku-"

"Zitao ?" belum lagi Chanyeol menyelesaikan ungkapan maafnya, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi bak tiang listrik yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian Tao memanggil nama yeoja itu. Dengan bola basket di tangan kirinya, dan dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran di tubuhnya, namja itu berjalan mendekat. Tao sempat terpaku mendengar suara namja itu hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan.

"Eoh.. Kris Oppa." Tao terperanjat melihat sosok namja tampan itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia ikut berdiri, begitu pula Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan Kris sedekat ini. Sedang bermimpikah dirimu Huang Zi Tao ? Ada gerangan apa namja idolamu itu memanggilmu ? Bagaimana bisa Kris tau nama Tao ? Sedangkan selama ini Tao merasa ia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan namja yang mempunya ribuan idola itu.

"Sore nanti kita pulang bersama ne. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Pu-pulang bersama ? Dengan Oppa ?"

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

Adakah yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan Tao yang tiba-tiba diajak pulang bersama oleh Kris ? Lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol ?

Annyeong chinguuuu…. Eotte ? Menarik kah cerita kali ini ? Mau dilanjut ? Atau di'end'ingin sampe disini aja ?

REVIEW jebalyooo …. Ntar Author usahain fast update lagi dah kalau ada yang nge-REVIEW ! :D

Chapter ini belum keliatan apa konfliknya karena masih terhitung pengenalan cerita gitu deh. Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review ne.

Untuk HunHan moment ntar Author usahain ada deh ;)

Mian kalo jelek. SEE YOU ! ;)

 ** _MY BIG THANK'S to :_**

celindazifan | Aiko Michishige | deveach | hunexohan | wuziper | Keewanii | anis. l. mufidah | Kirei Thelittlethieves |


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 2**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, little Sad (?)

 **Cast :** Seme to Namja, Uke to Yeoja

 **ChanTao – KrisTao - KrisSoo**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya …**_

" _Kau kemari ingin menunggu anggota-mu atau hanya ingin melihat Kris latihan ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada tidak suka. Sontak saja Tao langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu tajam. Namja itu bergidik mendapat tatapan mematikan Tao. Ia rasa perkataannya telah menyinggung perasaan Tao._

 _Chanyeol pabbo ! Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal itu pada pujaan hatimu._

" _Ah.. M-mian, aku-"_

" _Zitao ?" belum lagi Chanyeol menyelesaikan ungkapan maafnya, seorang namja berperawakan tinggi bak tiang listrik yang sedari tadi menjadi objek perhatian Tao memanggil nama yeoja itu. Dengan bola basket di tangan kirinya, dan dengan keringat yang masih bercucuran di tubuhnya, namja itu berjalan mendekat. Tao sempat terpaku mendengar suara namja itu hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke depan._

" _Eoh.. Kris Oppa." Tao terperanjat melihat sosok namja tampan itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia ikut berdiri, begitu pula Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan Kris sedekat ini. Sedang bermimpikah dirimu Huang Zi Tao ? Ada gerangan apa namja idolamu itu memanggilmu ? Bagaimana bisa Kris tau nama Tao ? Sedangkan selama ini Tao merasa ia tidak pernah berkenalan dengan namja yang mempunya ribuan idola itu._

" _Sore nanti kita pulang bersama ne. Aku akan mengantarmu."_

" _Pu-pulang bersama ? Dengan Oppa ?"_

 **Chapter 2**

"Ne. Kau maukan ? Tunggu Oppa sehabis latihan ne." ucap Kris lembut disertai senyuman menawannya. Bahkan banyak yeoja lainnya yang iri melihat Tao yang didekati oleh Kris itu. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Tao, Kris berlalu meninggalkan keduanya. Sebelumnya ia sempat memberikan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol yang dibalas tak kalah tajam oleh namja itu.

Tao masih terpaku dengan kejadian yang berlalu beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang memompa darahnya terlalu cepat. Setelah dapat menguasai dirinya, yeoja itu juga ikut berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol. Senyumnya terus mengembang sepanjang ia berjalan.

"Ya ! Tao~ya, kau mau kemana ?" Chanyeol mengikuti langkah Tao yang masih dingin itu.

"Aku akan pergi bersiap-siap. Kau pulanglah, Chanyeol. Ini sudah sore."

Chanyeol benar-benar kesal kini. Ia merasa kalah bersaing dengan sunbae-nya itu. Walau yah memang ia kalah tampan dengan namja bule itu. Tapi toh ia juga masih terhitung dalam deretan namja pujaan yeoja-yeoja di sekolahnya. Itu berarti ia tidak jelek juga.

Chanyeol tak mengikuti perkataan Tao yang menyuruhnya untuk pulang. Ia malah menunggu Tao hingga yeoja itu selesai latihan. Ia tak perduli akan pulang kemalaman asal ia bisa tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Kris mengajak Tao pulang bersama. Sepanjang pengetahuannya juga, Kris dan Tao tidak berteman dekat.

Jarum jam terus berjalan meninggalkan waktu sebelumnya. Chanyeol seakan tak bosan-bosannya memperhatikan Tao yang tengah berlatih walau ia sudah duduk diam di pinggir lapangan selama berjam-jam. Sesekali namja itu memperhatikan ponselnya. Beberapa telepon dari Suho dan Sehun ia abaikan. Ia tahu mereka hanya ingin mengajaknya bersantai seperti biasanya.

Setelah hampir 3 jam menunggu, Chanyeol melihat kegiatan di lapangan yang berada bersampingan dengan lapangan basket indoor sekolahnya selesai. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk mencari Tao diantara kumpulan yeoja-yeoja lainnya. chanyeol pun segera menyusul Tao yang berjalan menuju loker penyimpanannya. Tak lupa ia membawa sebotol air mineral yang dipersiapkannya sejak tadi untuk yeoja manis itu..

"Omo ! YA ! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu, eoh ?" tanya Tao yang begitu terkejut mendapati tubuh namja itu yang berdiri tepat di belakang pintu lokernya. Chanyeol hanya mengembangkan senyumnya. Menurutnya melihat wajah Tao yang terkejut itu sangat manis !

"Ini." Chanyeol menghiraukan keterkejutan yeoja dihadapannya. Ia memberikan air mineral yang dibawanya tadi pada Tao. Melihat itu, Tao kembali memasang wajah datarnya. ia hanya melihat botol air mineral itu tanpa niat mengambilnya dari Chanyeol.

"Zitao ?" panggil seseorang tak jauh dari tempat Tao dan Chanyeol berdiri. Keduanya sama-sama menoleh saat mendengar suaranya. Kris Oppa, batin yeoja itu.

"Kajja kita pulang." Ucap namja itu ketika sampai tepat di depan Tao. Ia menggenggam tangan Tao dan membawa yeoja itu pergi tanpa menganggap keberadaan Chanyeol disana. Keduanya berlalu begitu saja dengan wajah datar Kris dan wajah bingung Tao.

 **#Flashback End**

Malam Promnite penuh dengan keceriaan. Sepanjang Red Carper dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu LED yang berasal dari kamera para wartawan sekolah. Mereka berlaku layaknya seorang wartawan sungguhan yang sedang meliput acara penghargaan para selebriti.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.55 KST. Tampak Suho sang Ketua OSIS GHS menggandeng Lay melewati Red Carpet. Mereka mengisi buku daftar tamu yang disiapkan panitia diujung karpet. Tema pakaian yang digunakan keduanya bergaya tahun 1980-an tapi tetap memberikan kesan modern. Di belakang mereka terlihat pasangan Sehun dan Luhan yang bergaya ala selebriti Korea papan atas.

Pasangan dengan gaya ala kebaratan itu baru saja turun dari mobil. Tak lain adalah Kris dan Tao. Balutan tuxedo hitam di tubuh Kris sangat pas ia kenakan dengan tubuhnya yang atletis. Serta gaun putih selutut ala Miss Word yang dikenakan Tao menambah keserasian diantara kedua insan itu. Namja keturunan China-Canada itu menggandeng mesra Tao berjalan di Red Carpet. Kedatangan mereka benar-benar menyita seluruh perhatian orang-orang disana. Banyak dari mereka yang menatap iri, seperti Chanyeol salah satunya.

Tak lama berselang, muncul pasangan Kai dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya memakai pakaian ala India modern.

"Tao~ya !" teriak Lay dan Luhan girang melihat kedatangan salah satu sahabatnya itu. Kris dan yeoja yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Namja itu tersenyum pada mereka lalu pamit pada Tao menemui temannya. Yeoja itu mengangguk kemudian keduanya berjalan berlawanan arah.

"Aigoo…. Kalian semua tampak yeppo malam ini." Ucap mereka saling memuji.

"Tao~ya, kau benar-benar cantik. Kau feminim sekali dengan gaun ini. Kukira kau tidak memiliki pakaian lain selain celana jins dan jaket kulitmu itu." Puji Kyungsoo sekaligus mengejek sahabatnya itu.

"Jinja ? Hahahaa …. Ngomong-ngomong dengan siapa kau pergi malam ini, Kyung ?" tanya Tao yang melihat sahabat bermata bulatnya itu menghampiri mereka seorang diri.

"Annyeong…." Sapa namja bergaya ala India yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Kyungsoo.

"Eoh ? Kai Oppa ?" ucap Luhan sambil memandang tak percaya.

"Oppa pergi kemari bersama Kyungsoo ?" tanya Tao lagi menyelidik. Kai mengangguk sembari memberikan senyum menawannya.

"Jinja ?" tanya Luhan yang masih tak percaya. Ia bahkan membulatkan matanya kini. Bukan terlalu menjadi pertanyaan lagi jika keduanya pergi bersama.

"Ne. Wae ? Kalian masih tak percaya, eoh ?"

"Ah ne ne. Kami percaya karena Kai Oppa sudah mengangguk tadi. Lalu bagaimana denganmu Lay ? Mana namja pujaan hatimu itu ?" Tao mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari sedikit melirik pada namja yang berdiri disamping Lay. Sedikit merona wajah Lay saat Tao mengatakan kata 'namja pujaan hati' itu.

"Ah ne. Ini Suho dan yang itu Sehun. Suho~ya, Sehun~ah, ini teman-temanku." Lay memperkenalkan kedua namja yang berdiri diantara ia dan Luhan itu pada Tao, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mereka bersalaman saat saling berkenalan.

Namun ada yang terasa berbeda saat Tao dan Suho saling menautkan tangan mereka memperkenalkan diri. Ada sesuatu yang membuat keduanya tersentak saat saling melemparkan senyum. Namun hanya keduanya saja yang merasakan hal itu.

"Dari tadi kami tidak melihat 'pangeranmu' itu ? Kemana dia ?" Luhan melirik kearah kanan kirinya mencari sosok yang ia maksud.

"Tao pergi dengan Kris kan ?" bisik Kai tepat di telinga Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu menunjukkan aksi terkejutnya dalam nada bicaranya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tahu menahu mengenai pasangan Promnite sahabatnya yang satu ini. Walau sebelumnya Chanyeol sudah mengatakan padanya akan mengajak Tao, tapi hal itu belum bisa dipastikan Chanyeol berhasil atau tidak mengajak Tao.

"Jeongmal ? Kris Oppa ? Ku kira ia pergi dengan Chanyeol."

"Aku disini." Ucap namja berambut pirang blonde yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping kiri yeoja yang menjadi pasangan Promnite-nya. Reflek saja Tao langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri untuk melihat namja yang berbicara itu.

 _Cupp !_

Dan Tao semakin terkejut begitu menyadari bibirnya yang bertemu dengan bibir namja itu. Bisa dikatakan itu adalah kissing yang tidak sengaja dilakukan keduanya. Karena Kris pun hanya berniat membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk berbisik pada Tao. Namun belum sampai bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu, ia juga merasakan bibir Tao yang menempel pada bibirnya.

"OMO !" ucap ketiga pasangan yang berada di depan Tao dan Kris. Untung saja siswa yang lainnya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, jadi tidak ada yang menyadari kissing TaoRis itu.

Tao mengerjap-erjapkan kelopak matanya. Memandang tak percaya dengan wajah yang berada tepat di depannya, bahkan kini bibir mereka bersatu.

 _Oh God, mimpiku indah sekali malam ini_ , batin Tao.

Keduanya terdiam selama beberapa detik tetap dalam posisi mereka. Hingga akhirnya Kris yang terlebih dahulu menyadari keadaan sekitarnya segera membenarkan posisi berdirinya. Ia menatap kikuk ke-enam manusia di depannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang _err…_ sulit diartikan baginya. Sungguh wajah keduanya terlihat sangat merah kini, beruntung lampu temaram dapat menutupi rona keduanya.

"A-ayo kita berkumpul di depan pentas. Kontes berdansa dan pasangan King and Queen akan segera dimulai sebentar lagi." Ujar Kai untuk memecah kecanggungan Kris dan Tao. Entah mengapa ia juga ikut tersenyum kikuk.

"Ekhm. Maaf soal kejadian yang tidak sengaja kalian lihat barusan. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu tadi." Kris yang menyadari ucapan Kai hanya untuk memecah rasa canggung membungkukkan badannya sedikit untuk meminta maaf.

"Ahahaa…. Gwaenchana Oppa. Kami tidak melihat apa-apa kok." Ucap Lay berbohong walau sebenarnya ia lah yang paling jelas menyaksikan adegan kissing live TaoRis barusan dari awal hingga akhir (?).

"Kalau begitu kami duluan." Ucap Kris lagi yang langsung menggandeng lengan Tao yang masih terdiam sejak tadi. Ia terlalu malu untuk berbicara atau bahkan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sahabat-sahabatnya.

Setelah keduanya berlalu, terlihat Luhan dan Lay yang cekikikan berdua. Suho yang tiba-tiba memikirkan wajah Tao saja. Sehun yang hanya diam bengong karena tidak tahu menahu soal pasangan yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka. Dan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang hanya menggelengkan kecil kepala mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Huh…. jam berapa sih ini ?" gerutu Luhan sambil sesekali menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri guna menghilangkan suntuknya. Berulang kali ia menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan yeoja di sampingnya itu melirik jam di tangan kanannya.

"Ini masih pukul 22.36 KST. Wae ? Kau sudah mengantuk ?" tanya Sehun.

"Ani Sehun~ah. Hanya saja, kenapa pengumuman King and Queen itu lama sekali ? Aku sudah tidak sabar. Benar-benar menyebalkan." Rajuk Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum geli. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi Luhan yang ikut menggembung.

" _Baiklah teman-teman. Ini adalah acara puncak yang paling kalian tunggu-tunggu pada Promnite malam ini. Pengumuman King and Queen !"_ teriak sang MC di atas panggung dengan hebohnya membuat para peserta Promnite ikut berteriak girang.

" _Daaann …. King and Queen kita pada malam hari ini adalaaaaaahh …."_ MC menggantungkan kalimatnya sejenak, menambah ketegangan para peserta yang berharap dapat menjadi King and Queen dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya seraya berkomat-kamit mendendangkan doanya. Sehun tak pernah lepas memperhatikan setiap tingkah Luhan itu tersenyum simpul. Ia merangkul pundak sempit yeoja itu.

Tao juga mengharapkan hal yang sama seperti Luhan. Ia ingin menjadi pemenang King and Queen bersama Kris. Karena ini adalah pengalaman Promnite-nya yang pertama, ia menjadi semakin gugup. Tanpa sadar, ia sejak tadi menggenggam jemari Kris dengan kuat.

"Kau takut tak memenangkan kontes King and Queen itu, Tao ? Tenanglah. Kita pasti akan menang. Karena kau malam ini terlihat lebih cantik dari siapapun." Bisik Kris untuk menenangkan Tao.

Yeoja itu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah sempurna seorang Kris Wu. Keduanya tersenyum saat mata mereka bertemu.

" _Kris Wu dan Zi Tao ! Selamat untuk kalian berdua !"_ sambung sang MC kemudian dengan teriakan yang lebih kencang saat menyebutkan nama kedua pemenang itu.

Suasana kembali ramai ketika Kris dan Tao jalan beriringan menuju panggung. Tak ada yang kecewa dengan pemenang King and Queen malam ini. Karena menurut mereka, keduanya tampil dengan sempurna. Cantik dan tampan !

Setelah acara penobatan King and Queen, acara dilanjutkan dengan berdansa kembali. Bahkan kali ini ada kontes dansa teromantis, yang dimenangkan oleh pasangan Sehun dan Luhan.

Luhan tampak sangat senang, biarpun ia tidak menjadi Queen malam ini, setidaknya ia menjadi pasangan dansa teromantis dengan Sehun, pikirnya.

Ditengah kegiatan berdansa, Kris menarik Tao menjauh dari keramaian. Sebenarnya Tao agak khawatir karena tempat yang dipilih Kris terlihat remang-remang. Ditambah lagi cuaca malam ini yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. Berkali-kali suara gemuruh menandakan sebentar lagi hujan akan turun.

"Wae guerae Oppa ?" tanya Tao sesaat mereka telah menjauhi keramaian.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai gaun berwarna pink seperti yang kukatakan siang tadi ?" tanya Kris to the point.

Nada yang dilontarkan namja itu terlampau dingin. Membuat Tao sedikit takut mendengarnya. Terlebih Kris juga sedang memasang wajah poker face andalannya seperti yang sering Tao lihat di majalah.

"Wae Oppa ? Tanpa aku harus mengenakan gaun pink itu kita juga tetap menjadi pemenang King and Queen kan ?" jawab Tao pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tatapan mengintimidasi Kris.

"Aku tak butuh kemenangan itu !" ucap Kris dengan nada tinggi. Tao begitu terkejut melihat perubahan yang ditunjukkan oleh namja dihadapannya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia masih melihat Kris bak seorang pangeran. Tapi kini, siapa yang ada dihadapannya ? Masihkah ia Kris beberapa menit yang lalu itu ?

"Kiriman apa yang kau terima hari ini ?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Ah, Oppa, hujan mulai turun. Kajja kita cari tempat berteduh dulu." Ajak Tao sambil menarik tangan Kris. Namun namja itu menepiskan tangan Tao pada lengannya dengan sedikit kasar.

"Jawab aku Huang Zi Tao !" kali ini Kris membentak Tao. Beruntung di tempat itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Kalau tidak, bisa turun pamor Kris sebagai Perfect Prince yang selalu berbicara dengan ramah.

Ingin rasanya Tao menangis saat Kris membentaknya itu. Ada apa dengan Kris ? Apa salahnya ? Kenapa namja itu menjadi seperti ini ?

"Aku tak menerima kiriman apa-apa. Dan aku membenci warna pink ! Aku juga tidak memiliki gaun berwarna pink !"

"Bohong ! Kau bohong, Tao !"

"Oppa …."

"Kau tahu, kau adalah yeoja yang tidak bisa menghargai perasaan seorang namja yang perduli padamu ! Kau hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleranku saja kan ! Kau sama saja dengan yeoja-yeoja lain diluar sana !" teriak Kris terakhir kalinya sebelum meninggalkan Tao sendiri.

Tao jatuh terduduk sesaat setelah Kris pergi. Ia tak memperdulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya dan angin malam yang menusuk tulang-tulang persendiannya. Yeoja itu masih tak percaya, Kris yang selalu ia bangga-banggakan itu mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat menyakiti hatinya.

 _Apa salahku ? Aku tulus mengagumimu bukan karena kepoppuleranmu. Kukira malam ini akan menjadi malam terindahku denganmu, Oppa._ Batin yeoja itu sambil terus menangis.

"Tak seharusnya ia berkata sekasar itu padamu, Zi." Ucap seorang namja dengan payung dalam genggamannya. Namja itu lalu memayungi tubuh Tao dan membiarkan tubuhnya yang basah kini.

Zitao yang terkejut mendapati namja itu berdiri di hadapannya segera menghapus air yang membasahi wajahnya. Entah itu air matanya atau air hujan yang telah menyatu dengan air matanya.

"Percuma kau menghapusnya, Zi. Aku sudah melihatmu menangis tadi." Ucap namja itu lagi dengan suara bass yang sangat kentara. Dan entah mengapa, Tao bisa tahu siapa namja itu walau tanpa melihat wajahnya terlebih dahulu. Chanyeol.

"Hmm." Jawab Tao singkat. Chanyeol mengalihkan pegangan payung pada jemari Tao. Ia kemudian membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkannya pada tubuh mungil bak barbie milik Tao. Namja itu tahu Tao merasa kedinginan karena hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya, terlebih ia sedang memakai pakaian dengan bahu terbuka seperti ini.

"Tak usah, Chan." Tolak Tao pelan.

"Gwanchana. Pakailah." Chanyeol tetap mempertahankan letak jaket yang hampir dibuka oleh Tao itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ne." ucap namja itu menyuruh Tao untuk menunggunya sementara ia pergi sebentar. Tao hanya menurut tanpa banyak menolak. Ia terlalu lelah baik fisik maupun batinnya.

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali untuk mengajak Tao pulang. Ia menyampirkan helm-nya pada kepala Tao yang hanya dituruti dengan baik oleh yeoja itu.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mian, kita akan hujan-hujanan lagi. Aku tidak membawa mobil." Ucap Chanyeol disertai cengiran khasnya. Sedikit hangat perasaan Tao melihat kebaikan namja yang selama ini ia abaikan.

"Chanyeol…"

"Ne ?"

"Gomawo." Kata Tao diantara derasnya hujan. Biarpun suaranya terdengar sangat pelan, Chanyeol masih bisa mendengar yeoja itu mengucapak terima kasih padanya.

Tao langsung menaiki motor sport Chanyeol dan memeluk pinggang namja itu dari belakang. Alasan utamanya adalah ia takut terjatuh. Dan apa yang dilakukan Tao padanya itu, membuat Chanyeol semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Untuk beberapa detik berikutnya, keduanya sudah melaju dibawah rintik-rintik air hujan yang masih mengguyur malam penuh kesaksian itu. Dari kejauhan, seseorang memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Chanyeol dan Tao itu hingga keduanya menghilang dibalik gelapnya malam. Ia merasakan penyesalan yang amat dalam.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah pulang ? Mana Kris ? Tidak diajak masuk dulu ?" tanya Mama Zitao begitu melihat anak semata wayangnya membuka pintu depan rumah. Tao tampak sedikit heran melihat Mamanya yang masih berada di rumah sampai semalam ini. _Tidak biasanya_ , pikirnya.

Ya, orang tua Zitao memang sudah bercerai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Lantaran Mama-nya ini yang terlalu materialistis dan meninggalkan ia dan Baba-nya untuk namja yang lebih kaya yang bisa memenuhi kebutuhan materialnya yang berlebihan itu. Dan terkadang Mama-nya akan datang hanya untuk melihatnya sebentar ketika Baba-nya sedang tidak di rumah. Setelah itu ia akan pergi lagi.

"Mmm.. Kris Oppa langsung pulang setelah mengantarku tadi." Jawab Tao penuh kebohongan. Ayolah, bahkan Mama-nya ini tidak menanyakan perihal keadaannya yang basah kuyup.

"Zitao ke kamar dulu." Yeoja itu lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 rumah yang tak terlalu mewah itu.

"Ah chankkaman. Ada bingkisan kado untukmu yang Mama temukan di depan pintu tadi. Mama tak tahu dari siapa, tidak tercantum nama pengirimnya."

Tao hanya mengambil bingkisan berbentuk persegi panjang berukuran sedang itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi pada Mama-nya. Ia lalu menaruh kotak itu di kolong tempat tidurnya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin segera beristirahat. Ia terlalu lelah.

.

.

 _Ddrrrrttt._

Sebuah pesan Line masuk tertulis pada layar gadget pintar Tao. Ia menyentuh layar touchscreen-nya untuk membuka pesan itu.

" _Jeongmal mianhae, Zitao. ~Kris Wu."_

Tao mendecih setelah membaca pesan itu. Kemudian ia menon-aktifkan ponselnya dan beranjak tidur.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

Annyeong chingu … maafkan PC yang telat update. Padahal janjinya mau fast update :3

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? Ngeselin ? Iyah, ngeselin kayak PC-nya yah. Maklumin ya chingu, faktor banyak pikiran nih. _*duh_

Minggu ini PC bener-bener sibuk kerja rodi nyelesein tugas-tugas sekolah yang udah numpuk ampe segunung itu. Jadi maaf-maaf aja nih kalo untuk kedepannya PC bakal telat update lagi. Ditambah lagi ntar tanggal 26 PC mau ujian semester. Makin sedikit deh waktu buat nulisnya. Ini aja udah nyuri-nyuri waktu buat nulis. _Heheee *duh PC malah curhat*_

Gomawo buat chingu yang kasih masukan untuk menjadikan kata-katanya di FF ini lebih baku lagi. Mian kalo yang kemaren bener-bener absurb. Gimana dengan chapter ini chingu ?

Oya, jeongmal gomawo buat chingudeul yang udah ngeluangin waktunya untuk membaca FF abal-abal PC. Dan yang udah kasi REVIEW, FAVORITE, dan FOLLOW ini cerita, PC makasiiiiihhh bangettt _*bow_ :D

Yaudah, cukup sekian cuap-cuap gajenya. PC mohon undur diri dulu.

SEE YOU NEXT in CHAPTER, CHINGUUUUU !

 _ **MY BIG THANK'S to :**_

celindazifan | Aiko Michishige | deveach | hunexohan | wuziper | Keewanii | anis. l. mufidah | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Dandeliona96 | TaoziFanfan | Shim Yeonhae |


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 3**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, little Sad (?)

 **Cast :** Seme to Namja, Uke to Yeoja

 **ChanTao – KrisTao – SuTao - KrisSoo**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya …**_

 _Ddrrrrttt._

 _Sebuah pesan Line masuk tertulis pada layar gadget pintar Tao. Ia menyentuh layar touchscreen-nya untuk membuka pesan itu._

" _Jeongmal mianhae, Zitao. ~Kris Wu."_

 _Tao mendecih setelah membaca pesan itu. Kemudian ia menon-aktifkan ponselnya dan beranjak tidur._

 **Chapter 3**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 lewat 15. Lay yang sejak sejam yang lalu terduduk di kamar adiknya memandang wajah damai adiknya yang tertidur. Ia memangku sebuah buku yang menjadi alasannya bertahan di kamar sang adik. Ingin rasanya ia membangunkan Baekhyun untuk menanyakan segala hal yang ia baca secara tak sengaja dalam buku diarynya, namun mengingat ini sudah tengah malam, Lay mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Mungkin besok saja,_ pikir Lay. Namun kembali terbayang segala tentang Suho dan Baekhyun dalam pikirannya yang membuatnya kembali sulit untuk mengistirahatkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

"Baekhyun…" panggil Lay pada adiknya saat mereka duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi itu.

Lay ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada adiknya itu. Namun kembali ia urungkan karena eomma dan appa-nya menghampiri mereka untuk pamit pergi bekerja.

"Wae ?" tanya Baekhyun saat kedua orang tua mereka sudah pergi. Suasana ruang makan kembali hening. Yang ada hanya rasa canggung Lay dan sikap dingin Baekhyun.

"Eo, a-anio."

"Kau pulang pukul berapa tadi malam ?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa embel-embel 'eonnie'pada Lay. Lay sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Ia hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat sebelum menjawab.

"Pukul setengah 12."

"Bagaimana Promnite-nya ? Menarik ?" Baekhyun terus bertanya tanpa melirik ke arah Lay sedikitpun.

"Ne. Tadi malam Suho-"

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan sarapanku." Potong Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan Lay yang masih menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Dapat yeoja itu lihat di piring Baekhyun masih tersisa setengah potong roti lagi. Baekhyun tak menghabiskan sarapannya. Ia tahu adik perempuannya itu sengaja melakukannya.

Sebulir kristal bening jatuh dari mata beningnya. Buru-buru ia menghapusnya dan berusaha untuk setenang mungkin dengan mencoba tersenyum. Mengobati sedikit perih di hatinya sendiri mungkin.

.

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah siang itu membuat Tao merasa gerah berlama-lama di rumah. Terlebih lagi suasana di rumah yang kembali memanas karena Baba-nya yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit sehabis menjalankan tugasnya sebagai dokter spesialis saraf bertemu dengan Mama-nya yang kembali datang –entah untuk apa-.

Tao membiarkan langkah kakinya menuju ke taman kota. Karena selain dekat dengan rumahnya, ia juga tidak memiliki tujuan khusus saat ini. Ia melihat suasana di taman yang terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ini memang masih dalam masa liburan sekolah, wajar saja jika banyak muda mudi yang lalu lalang disana.

Celana hitam ponggol dengan kaos merah yang dikenakan Tao sangat serasi dengan sepatu kets bercorak bendera England dan dipadankan dengan tas imut yang sedang nge-trend di Korea saat ini. Rambut sebahu Zitao dikepang dua, sedangkan poninya ia biarkan tergerai menutupi dahinya. Zitao terlihat sangat manis dengan gaya jadulnya saat ia masih menduduki kelas 1 JHS dulu. Tak lupa ia menambahkan kacamata non-lens yang bertengger di atas hidung mancungnya. Ia benar-benar terlihat seperti saat ia masih menduduki bangku JHS. Saat ia masih terlihat girly dan polos.

Tak jauh dari tempat Zitao duduk, seorang namja berponi dengan kacamata non-lens yang juga bergaya jadul ala masa JHS-nya sedang berjalan seorang diri. Sesaat ia terpaku ketika melihat yeoja nan imut yang seingatnya parasnya masih sama saat terakhir kalinya ia melihat, 3 tahun yang lalu, sedang duduk di bawah rindangnya pohon ceri.

"Tidak mungkin itu dia." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku pasti sedang bermimpi."

Namja itu lalu menampar keras pipinya untuk membuktikan apakah kini ia sedang bermimpi, berhalusinasi, atau ini memang kenyataan.

 _Plak !_

"A-auww... Ini sakit. Jadi ini bukan mimpi ? Oh, God, terima kasih sudah mempertemukanku dengannya lagi." Ucap namja itu sambil mengelus pipinya yang panas akibat tamparannya sendiri. Dengan segala keberanian yang telah dikumpulkannya, ia berjalan mendekati Tao.

"Ekhem, Zizi." Panggil namja itu.

Tao menolehkan wajahnya pada arah datangnya suara. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia juga begitu melihat wajah sang pemanggil.

"J-Joonmyun ?" bisik Tao tak percaya.

Untuk beberapa detik dalam keterkejutannya, Tao masih mematung. Ia masih berpikir untuk mengingat wajah culun namja itu dibalik kacamatanya.

Tao mendengus kesal dan beranjak pergi. Tapi dengan sigap, namja yang dipanggil Joonmyun itu menarik tangan Tao. Dan dengan cekatan pula yeoja itu membalikkan tangannya kemudian mengunci lengan Joonmyun pada punggungnya sendiri.

"A-a-akh appo.. appo Zizi~ah. Jebal lepaskan aku." Joonmyun memohon sambil meringis.

"Kau mau apa, eoh ?"

"Anio Zi~ah. Mian, aku tadi tak sengaja melihatmu duduk disini sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menghampirimu. Sungguh !"

Zitao yang merasa kasihan pada namja itu pun melepaskan kuncian tangan namja itu. Joonmyun merenggangkan tangannya yang terasa kaku karena kuncian Zitao itu.

"Aigoo …. Kenapa kau begitu sadis padaku, eoh ? Kau masih mengikuti wushu ?"

"Tentu saja. Aku harus melindungi diri dari orang-orang sepertimu itu." Jawab Tao ketus. Ia kembali duduk diikuti Joonmyun yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih mengenalku, Zi ?"

"Kau ? Haha. Tentu saja." Jawab Tao dengan tawa hambarnya. "Bagaimana bisa aku lupa dengan namja yang pernah menduakanku 3 tahun yang lalu itu ?" lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Kau masih membenciku, Zi ?" Joonmyun menarik nafasnya panjang kemudian membuangnya sedikit kasar.

"Mianhata" hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut namja itu setelahnya.

"Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku salah, Zi. Nyatanya aku lebih mencintaimu dari pada dia."

"Berhentilah mencelotehkan hal yang tidak penting, Myun. Itu sudah berlalu. Nyatanya kau bahkan lebih memilihnya."

"Aku salah Zi. Setelah kau pergi, aku benar-benar kehilangan. Dia hanya cinta sesaatku saja. Kau juga pindah sekolah dan pindah rumah. Aku selalu mencarimu selama ini. Aku masih mencintaimu, Zizi~ah. Hingga akhirnya Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali hari ini. Disini."

"Ck ! Benarkah ?"

.

.

.

.

"Suho~ya ? Gwaenchana ?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Suho dari belakang. Suho menggeleng tanpa memalingkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Anio."

"Wae geurae ?" tanya Sehun juga penasaran dengan sikap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pendiam. Padahal beberapa menit yang lalu, sebelum ia dan Chanyeol meninggalkan Suho, namja itu masih tampak biasa-biasa saja.

Walau wajah sedih masih tertangkap dalam wajahnya, mengingat ia akan dijodohkan saat ulang tahunnya Hari Minggu nanti.

"Aku bertemu dengannya ?"

"Nugu ?" kini Chanyeol yang bertanya. Sementara Sehun mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Zizi."

"Zizi ? Yeoja yang kau cari selama ini ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Suho hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Zizi nugu ?" bisik Sehun pada Chanyeol. Ia memang tidak pernah tahu siapa gerangan yeoja yang kedua sahabatnya itu maksud. Suho tak pernah menceritakannya padanya.

"Mantan yeojachingu Suho. Yeoja yang selama ini ia cari." Balas Chanyeol juga berbisik. Sehun membulatkan mulutnya sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu dimana ia sekarang ?"

"Ia pergi. Ia menolakku." jawab Suho semakin lirih.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya kalau kau mencintainya ?" namja yang sering mendapat julukan 'angle' itu lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus bisa meyakinkannya kembali agar kau bisa menolak perjodohan itu, Suho~ya." Ucap Chanyeol meyakinkan sahabatnya. Walau di sisi lain entah mengapa ia merasa hatinya ragu untuk memberi semangat.

.

.

.

.

"Gwaenchana~yo ?" tanya Tao pada sahabatnya yeng terlihat sangat kacau hari itu.

Tak biasanya Lay yang begitu periangnya terlihat murung. Matanya tampak sedikit membengkak, seperti habis menangis semalaman. Bola matanya tak sejernih biasanya. Garis mukanya pun menunjukkan ia sangat lelah. Yeoja itu juga kini memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya seperti miliknya, namun tidak seindah milik Zitao tentu saja.

"Tao~ya."

"Ne ?"

"Tao~ya." Panggil Lay lagi. Kali ini terdengar lebih lirih. Tampaknya ia tidak mendengar bahwa Tao sudah merespon panggilannya.

Lay masih menatap kosong kolam renang di belakang rumahnya. Baru saja Tao akan kembali merespon panggilannya, yeoja berdimple itu sudah mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Hari Sabtu nanti aku akan dijodohkan."

"Mwo ? Dijodohkan ? Hahahaaa…. Kau bercanda, eoh ? Ayolah, ini bukan zaman kerajaan lagi, Lay."

Tao tertawa mendengar ucapan Lay itu. Tawa yang dipaksakan memang. Karena ia hanya ingin memancing Lay untuk marah padanya dan mengembalikan semangatnya. Tapi nyatanya yang ia dapatkan masih sama. Tatapan kosong Lay yang semakin terlihat menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Zi."

"Lalu ?"

Lay mengendikkan bahunya pelan dan menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, kenapa kau tidak menolaknya saja ?"

"Aku tidak akan menolaknya, Zi. Aku sudah terlanjur mencintai namja yang dijodohkan denganku."

"Kau mencintai namja itu ? Memangnya siapa namja itu ? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya pada kami ?"

Setelah beberapa lama Lay bertahan menatap lurus pandangannya, akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Zitao.

"Aku akan bertunangan dengan Suho."

"Suho ? Jeongmal ? Kau tidak bohong kan ?" Lay menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini ? Bukankah kau harusnya senang ?"

"Haruskah aku senang saat aku tahu aku bertunangan dengan mantan kekasih adikku sendiri ? Mantan kekasih yang sampai sekarang masih ia cintai ?"

"Mantan kekasih adikmu ?"

"Ne. Mereka pernah berpacaran 3 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Pantas saja Baekhyun selalu bersikap dingin padaku sejak aku mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukai Suho."

Perlahan air mata Lay mulai turun membasahi kulit putih wajahnya. Tao meraih sahabatnya yang terlihat rapuh itu dalam dekapannya. Memberikan kehangatan pada perasaannya yang kacau.

Zitao tahu, dalam posisi Lay ini tidaklah mudah. Apalagi setelah yeoja itu menceritakan padanya mengenai isi diary Baekhyun yang hampir seluruhnya berisi mengenai Suho.

.

.

.

.

Lay memberikan sebuah kertas undangan berwarna kuning terang pada Zitao. Undangan pesta ulang tahun Suho yang akan menjadi pesta pertunangannya sekaligus. Karena hanya dengan undangan itu, para tamu bisa menghadiri acara yang dibuat secara tertutup itu.

Tangan lentik Zitao membuka perlahan kertas kuning yang dipegangnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ketika ia mendapati kedua nama yang tercetak jelas disana. Nama Joonmyun dan Lay !

"J-Joonmyun ?" ucap Zitao pelan. Ia sungguh tak menyangka akan mendapati nama namja itu tertera dalam undangan itu setelah sehati sebelumnya mereka bertemu.

.

.

 **#Flashback**

" _Hmm, Zizi~ah. Mungkin ini terlihat brengsek. Tapi aku sudah menunggu lama untuk menyampaikan ini padamu lagi. Maukah kau kembali padaku, Zi ? Jebal, ayo kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal. Aku berjanji untuk kali ini aku akan benar-benar menjagamu. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu."_

" _Kau sedang melamarku, eoh ?"_

" _Jika kau menganggap seperti itu, maka terimalah aku sebagai calon suamimu, Zi."_

" _Micheosso ?!"_

" _Aku memang gila, Zi. Kau tahu, minggu ini aku akan berulang tahun. Dan aku akan dijodohkan pada pesta ulang tahunku nanti."_

 _Spontan Tao kembali menatap Joonmyun lekat. Ada rasa ketidakrelaan dalam hatinya, jujur saja ia juga masih menyayangi namja ini sekalipun ia pernah menyakitinya dahulu. Namja ini juga yang membuatnya bertahan dalam status single hingga kini._

" _Terima saja perjodohan itu, Joonmyun." Balas Tao lalu kembali menatap lurus pandangannya setelah sebelumnya ia memberikan senyum manis yang sangat menyakitkan dilihat oleh Joonmyun._

" _Zi-"_

" _Aku harus pergi sekarang. Senang kembali bertemu denganmu lagi, Kim Joonmyun."_

" _Zi ! Zizi~ah ! Jebal maafkan aku. Kumohon kembalilah padaku, Zizi~ah." Ucap Joonmyun lagi yang dihiraukan oleh Zitao. Yeoja itu terus saja berjalan seakan tidak mendengar ucapan sang mantan namjachingu._

 _Zitao masih bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia memang merindukan Joonmyun. Tapi pada sisi lainnya, ada hatinya yang berontak. Pikirannya juga belum terfokus karena pertengkaran yang ia alami bersama Kris pada malam sebelumnya._

 _Oh God_ _, batin Zitao._

 **#Flashback End**

.

.

"Ne, Joonmyun adalah nama Suho yang sebenarnya. Kim Joonmyun." Tampaknya Lay tidak menyadari maksud Zitao menyebut nama namja itu, hingga ia malah menjelaskan nama namja itu.

Tapi Zitao bersyukur, setidaknya sahabatnya itu tidak mengetahui kalau Suho-nya adalah mantan namjachingu Zitao. Lay tidak boleh tahu, pikir Zitao. Karena jika yeoja itu tahu, Zitao yakin keadaannya akan semakin memburuk. Dan semua ini memang benar-benar terlalu mengejutkan.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Muda Wu, berpakaian yang rapilah malam ini. Tuan Besar Wu sebentar lagi tiba." Kata pengawal pribadi Kris dengan halus. Kemudian membantu Kris untuk merapikan tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Aigoo, Kai~ah. Kau terlalu formal padaku. Bersikap seperti biasa saja, eoh." Ujar Kris pada sahabatnya itu.

Kai memanglah pengawal pribadi Kris, sekaligus sahabat bagi Tuan Muda Wu itu. Ia sudah bekerja selama 8 tahun terakhir hingga kini untuk menjaga Kris. Namja bermarga Kim itu merupakan seorang yatim piatu yang sebelumnya tinggal di panti asuhan.

8 tahun yang lalu Kai pernah menolong Kris dan adiknya dari anak-anak badung jalanan yang mengganggu kedua putra Wu itu. Kai yang memang memiliki keahlian bela diri mengusir anak-anak badung itu. Dan sejak itu, Tuan Besar Wu mengajak Kai dan menawarinya untuk menjadi penjaga anaknya. Alasannya karena anaknya seumuran dengan Kai, maka akan lebih mudah baginya membaur dengan kehidupan anaknya.

Keluarga Wu juga semakin mengasah kemampuan bela diri yang dimiliki Kai bersama kedua putranya. Namun yang bertahan hingga kini hanya salah satu dari anaknya, karena Kris memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan seni bela dirinya.

"Shi, Tuan Muda. Tapi ini sudah menjadi tugas saya untuk bersikap sopan pada semua Keluarga Wu, termasuk anda Tuan Muda."

"Baiklah. Terserahmu saja. Tapi jangan pernah besikap seperti ini di sekolah. Ni mingbaile ma ? _(Kau mengerti ?)_ "

"Wo mingbaile. _(Saya mengerti.)_ " jawab Kai dengan sopannya. Sebenarnya Kris tidak menyukai Kai yang bersikap formal padanya. Tapi ia juga tidak ingin Kai mendapat hukuman dari Baba-nya seperti waktu itu karena Kai tidak berkata formal padanya. Padahal itu adalah permintaan Kris sendiri.

"Apa Chanyeol akan datang malam ini ?"

"Shi, Tuan Muda Chanyeol sedang dalam perjalanan kemari bersama beberapa pengawal."

"Beberapa pengawal ? Ia menolak untuk pulang lagi ?"

"Shi Tuan Muda." Mendengar jawaban Kai itu, Kris hanya bisa mengembuskan nafasnya dengan berat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita keluar." Ujar Kris lagi yang berjalan mendahului. Kai membungkukkan badannya saat Kris lewat dihadapannya. Sementara pelayan kamar mewah milik Kris lainnya membukakan pintu kamar untuk namja itu keluar.

Di depan kamar, Kris baru saja melihat adiknya melintas bersama beberapa pelayan dan pengawal di belakangnya. Buru-buru ia memanggilnya.

"Chanyeol." panggil Kris lantang.

Membuat namja bertubuh atletis yang ia panggil itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. Begitu pula dengan beberapa pelayan dan pengawal yang mengikutinya. Dan begitu melihat sosok Kris, serentak mereka membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat.

Kris menghampiri adiknya dengan senyum lebar yang terpampang jelas dalam wajah tampan setengah Kanada itu. Ia hendak memeluk didi-nya. Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengelak dengan ikut membungkukkan badannya seperti pelayan dan pengawalnya pada Kris.

"Aah.. Gege. Oopss, maksud saya, Tuan Muda Wu Yi Fan." Ucap Chanyeol dengan nada mengejek setelah ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda. Senang bertemu dengan anda di rumah megah ini."

"Chan-"

Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memberi isyarat pada gege-nya yang kembali berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sampai bertemu di meja makan, Tuan Muda Yi Fan." Ucap namja itu lagi lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat tujuan utamanya.

Para pengawal dan pelayan yang sedari tadi membungkuk pada Kris ikut berlalu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol. Kris masih tak habis pikir dengan apa yang barusan adiknya katakan. _Tuan Muda Yi Fan katanya ? Ck !_

.

.

Malam itu ruang makan tampak lebih tertata dengan rapinya dibanding hari-hari biasanya. Itu dikarenakan Tuan Besar Wu datang berkunjung dari China untuk menemui anak-anaknya di Korea. Kunjungan pertama setelah hampir setengah tahun tak bertemu.

Chanyeol memasuki ruang makan dengan hati berat. Diikuti oleh Yifan di belakangnya. Mereka berdiri bersampingan lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat pada namja berkebangsaan China yang tengah duduk di ujung meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang di tengah ruangan itu.

Namja yang sudah tampak tua dengan uban yang menutupi rambut kelam hitamnya itu mempersilahkan kedua puteranya menduduki kursi yang berada di sisi meja makan. Kemudian memerintahkan seluruh pelayan dan pengawalnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, Baba." Sapa Yifan. Suasana hening masih menyelimuti ketiganya.

"Senang bisa bertemu dengan Baba malam ini." Kata Chanyeol kemudian. Namja paruh baya itu melirik kedua puteranya bergantian.

"Kudengar hubungan kalian mulai memburuk sejak pengumuman mengenai ahli waris 5 bulan yang lalu. Benarkah itu ?"

"Kelihatannya ya." Jawab Chanyeol seenaknya tanpa memperhatikan sopan santun yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada namja paruh baya itu.

"Wu Chanyeol !" bentak sang Baba membuat pemilik nama membulatkan matanya sesaat. Tapi untuk detik berikutnya, ia melayangkan seringaian yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Yifan.

"Wahah !" ucap Chanyeol tercengang.

"Bahkan Baba-ku sendiri sekarang tak lagi memanggilku dengan nama China-ku. Apakah aku sudah menjadi orang asing disini ? Hah !" lanjutnya dengan bentakan pula.

"Chan Lie~err !" ucap Yifan memanggil Chanyeol dalam nama Chinese-nya.

"Ahah ! Akhirnya gege-ku angkat bicara juga. Baiklah, kurasa sebaiknya aku membiarkan antara Baba dan putera tersayangnya ini untuk berbicara. Aku akan pergi."

Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang makan tanpa berpamitan atau memberi hormat pada namja berstatus Baba-nya itu. Pikirannnya sudah kalut akan kemarahan.

Yifan ikut berdiri untuk mengejar Chanyeol yang sudah membuka pintu ruang makan.

"Chan Lie~err !" panggilnya.

"Duduklah." Suruh Tuan Wu dan Yifan hanya bisa menurutinya.

"Baba, kurasa ini semua tidak adil bagi kami. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol adalah-"

"Diamlah, Yifan ! Kita sudah pernah membahas masalah ini sebelumnya." Sela Tuan Wu sedikit membentak. Yifan menghela nafasnya berat.

"Hmmh. Ada apa dengan kedatangan Baba kali ini ?" tanya Yifan to the point. Ia paham benar mengenai sifat Babanya ini, setiap kedatangannya pastilah memiliki maksud tertentu.

"Aku ingin kau menghentikan pekerjaanmu sebagai model itu." Kris yang sedang menyuap sesendok makan malamnya seketika terdiam. Baba-nya ini jika berbicara memang tidak pernah berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Namja paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebagai ahli waris, sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik. Dan juga demi kemajuan perusahaan kita. Bersiaplah untuk pertunanganmu, Wu Yi Fan !"

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Hai Hai Chinguuuu….

Eothe ? Eothe ? Ceritanya udah kayak sinetron yah ?

Next or End ? Di tunggu Review-nya ne.

Semoga Chap ini memuaskan kalian. Walaupun ini terlalu pendek. Mian PC gak bales review kalian satu-satu ne. Hehee…

Ohiya, minggu depan PC izin hiatus dulu ya. Mau ujian soalnya. Hehe. Gak lama-lama kok. Ntar siap ujian PC come back. :D

Bye-bye. SEE YOU LATER !

 _ **MY BIG THANK'S to :**_

 **celindazifan | Aiko Michishige | deveach | hunexohan | wuziper | Keewanii | anis. l. mufidah | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Dandeliona96 | TaoziFanfan | Shim Yeonhae | Ko Chen Teung | annisakkamjong | YuRhachan | Ema Namikaze |**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 4**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, little Sad (?)

 **ChanTao – KrisTao – SuTao**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya …**_

" _Hmmh. Ada apa dengan kedatangan Baba kali ini ?" tanya Yifan to the point. Ia paham benar mengenai sifat Babanya ini, setiap kedatangannya pastilah memiliki maksud tertentu._

" _Aku ingin kau menghentikan pekerjaanmu sebagai model itu." Kris yang sedang menyuap sesendok makan malamnya seketika terdiam. Baba-nya ini jika berbicara memang tidak pernah berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Namja paruh baya itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya._

" _Sebagai ahli waris, sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik. Dan juga demi kemajuan perusahaan kita. Bersiaplah untuk pertunanganmu, Wu Yi Fan !"_

 **Chapter 4**

 _Trak._

"Ah !"

Seorang yeoja jatuh terduduk setelah mencoba latihannya dengan sebuah tongkat sepanjang kurang lebih 2 meter. Nafasnya terengah-engah dengan keringat yang mengalir di wajah putihnya. Sedikit meringis saat menggerakkan pergelangan kaki kirinya. Mungkin terkilir saat ia mencoba gerakan memutar dengan loncatan di akhir gerakan.

Seorang namja yang sedang ikut memimpin latihan sore itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yeoja yang tak asing lagi baginya. Segera ia menghampirinya setelah memberi alih latihan pada rekannya yang lain.

"Gwaenchana ?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Gwaenchana. Auw.. ssshh."

"Apanya yang baik-baik saja kalau begini ? Ayo, kau harus istirahat." Ucap namja itu sembil mengalungkan lengan sang yeoja pada lehernya.

"Aku masih ingin latihan."

Tao bersikeras untuk memaksakan latihannya. Sebentar lagi pertandingan wushu akan diadakan. Ia ingin jadi yang terbaik. Hanya itu yang ada dalam pikirannya tanpa memikirkan bagaimana cedera kakinya.

"Kau ingin latihan dengan kaki seperti ini ?"

"Aakkhh ! YAK ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kaki-ku, bodoh ?" teriak Tao saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menekan kakinya yang terkilir. Namja itu terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Tao.

" _See_ ? Kau terlalu bodoh jika memaksa latihan dengan kaki terkilir. Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol lagi. Kini ia tidak melingkarkan tangan yeoja itu pada lehernya lagi. Ia hanya mengulurkan tangannya.

Sedikit mendesah kesal, akhirnya Tao menyambut tangan kekar Chanyeol. Tak ada pilihan lain. Benar kata Chanyeol, sebaiknya ia beristirahat sebentar dan berdoa semoga kakinya hanya terkilir biasa.

Chanyeol memapah Tao hingga bangku yang tersedia di pinggir ruang latihan. Perlahan namja itu membantu Tao duduk. Yeoja itu merasa tidak enak pada Chanyeol. Suasana akan langsung berubah canggung tiap kali mereka bersama. Terlebih saat ini jika mengingat Chanyeol yang mengantar Tao pulang pada malam Promnite. Tao hanya menyampaikan terima kasihnya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa menawarkan pada Chanyeol untuk berteduh sementara di rumahnya. Sebenarnya yeoja itu merasa amat bersalah, namun apa daya jika rasa gengsinya masih memenangkan hatinya.

"Aaisshh…. Pelan-pelan." Pinta Tao saat Chanyeol mulai mengurut kakinya.

Namja itu tersenyum tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kaki Tao. Senyum itu, terlihat menenangkan bagi Tao. Ia baru menyadari kalau senyum yang selalu namja itu berikan padanya secara tulus terlihat indah. Chanyeol tampan ? Sempat terbersit dalam pikirannya kata itu.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ? Aku tampan ya ?" p

Perkataan Chanyeol barusan berhasil merusak imajinasi dalam pikiran Tao. Buru-buru yeoja itu memalingkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya dengan senyum yang sama.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aww !"

"Nah sudah selesai. Sebaiknya selama seminggu ini kau tidak perlu latihan dulu. Istirahat saja. Pertandingan masih sebulan lagi." Ucap Chanyeol sembari menurunkan celana panjang Tao yang sempat ia gulung hingga lutut. Baru saja Tao membuka mulutnya, Chanyeol menyela lebih dulu.

"Ikuti perkataanku jika tidak ingin kakimu cedera lebih parah dari ini."

Tao akhirnya bungkam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik kakinya perlahan dari atas paha Chanyeol.

"Gomawo." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ne." jawab Chanyeol.

Tao menoleh pada namja di sampingnya itu. Lagi-lagi ia melihat senyum tulus itu. _Oh Zitao, kemana saja kau selama ini hingga baru menyadari senyum tulus Chanyeol yang selalu diberikannya padamu ?_

"Berkemaslah, Tao. Latihan untuk hari ini selesai. Dan ingat kata-kataku untuk beristirahat. Apalagi saat ini liburan sekolah. Manfaatkan dengan baik."

Tao hanya terdiam sampai Chanyeol pergi meninggalkannya. Nasihat lembutnya. Semakin membuat Tao merasa bersalah padanya. Cukupkah jika ia hanya dengan mengatakan ' _gomawo_ ' saja pada namja itu?

.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan tertatih menuju halte seorang diri. Merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kaki kirinya, ada baiknya jika ia menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Pelan yeoja itu menghela nafasnya. Lalu duduk menunggu bus malam yang lewat.

 _Jderr._

Suara petir baru saja terdengar memecah keheningan dalam kesendiriannya. Tao menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya mencari kehangatan sembari berdoa agar bus cepat datang dan ia tidak kehujanan.

"Cepatlah." Gumam Tao terus menggosok telapak tangannya.

"Tao."

Suara bass seorang namja menghampiri telinga yeoja yang masih asik menunduk sambil menggosok tangannya disertai suara motor yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Tao menoleh. _Chanyeol_ , batinnya.

"Kau sendiri ? Ayo kuantar pulang." Kata namja itu dari motor yang ia kendarai. Dan jangan lupakan senyum khas seorang Chanyeol yang diberikannya pada Tao.

Tao masih diam tak bergeming. Ia masih saja menatapi Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. Melihat itu, membuat Chanyeol gemas dan turun dari motornya menghampiri Tao.

"Kau tak mau kuantar pulang ?" tanyanya lagi.

 _Jderr._

Lagi-lagi petir menggelegar disertai kilatan cahaya. Tao yang kaget spontan memeluk tangan Chanyeol yang berdiri di depannya. Chanyeol juga kaget, hanya saja ia bisa lebih mengendalikan dirinya. Namja itu tersenyum kecil mendapati reaksi Tao.

"Tenang, ada aku disini." Ucapan Chanyeol menyadari Tao kalau yeoja itu masih memeluk tangannya dengan mata terpejam.

"Ah, m-mian. Aku tak sengaja." Ucap yeoja itu kikuk.

"Sebaiknya kau kuantar pulang saja sebelum hujannya turun. Busnya mungkin datang terlambat. Bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol diam menunggu jawaban dari Tao. Hingga akhirnya ia mendapati sebuah anggukan dari yeoja itu.

Namun sayangnya baru saja ia berbalik, hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Chanyeol tampak merutuki hujan tersebut. Kini motornya juga terpaksa ikut basah.

"Kau duduklah dulu. Tunggu sampai hujannya berhenti baru pulang." Kata Tao sambil menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Hehee… mian. Kita jadi harus menunggu hujannya reda dulu."

Chanyeol meminta maaf pada Tao dengan sedikit tertawa. Kepalanya tertunduk dan ia menggaruk tengkuknya walau tidak terasa gatal.

"Gwaenchana. Aku bisa menunggu." Ucap Tao sedikit keras agar terdengar karena hujan begitu deras membuat suara mereka terdengar samar-samar.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang." Kata Tao sambil memperhatikan bus yang berjalan mendekati halte. Biarpun tidak terlalu jelas, Chanyeol masih menangkap suara yeoja itu dan mengikuti arah pandangannya.

 _Apa ia akan meninggalkanku_ , batin Chanyeol.

Tao tetap memperhatikan bus itu hingga lewat di depan mereka. Tanpa memberhentikan bus itu atau bergerak memberi kode agar bus berhenti, ia hanya diam saja. Chanyeol sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Bukankah lebih baik jika Tao pulang dengan bus saja agar ia tidak kehujanan.

"Tao, kau tidak pulang dengan bus saja agar tidak terlalu lama menunggu hingga hujan reda ?"

"Memangnya kau mau aku meninggalkanmu sendiri disini ?" bukannya menjawab, Tao malah balik memberikan Chanyeol pertanyaan.

"Tidak apakah ?"

"Hm." Jawab Tao sambil mengangguk tanpa melihat pada namja yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Chanyeol." panggil Tao membuat dada namja yang dipanggil namanya itu berdesir hebat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang ?" tawar Tao lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. Namja itu sedikit melebarkan matanya mendengar ucapan Tao.

"Tapi inikan masih hujan." Namja itu mencoba untuk menolak.

"Ayo kita hujan-hujanan ' _lagi_ '." Kata Tao lagi. Kini disertai dengan senyumnya. Membuat Chanyeol tak kuasa membalas senyum indah dari bibir tipis _peach_ milik Tao. Terlebih lagi karena yeoja itu mengatakan kata _'lagi'_ dalam ajakannya.

 _Oh God_ , bolehkah Chanyeol berharap kali ini ?

.

.

.

.

Dan kini berakhir dengan Tao dan Chanyeol yang pulang menerobos derasnya hujan. Keduanya sampai dengan tubuh basah kuyup di depan rumah Tao. Yeoja itu membuka jaket Chanyeol yang dipakainya selama perjalan tadi. Itu adalah permintaan Chanyeol sendiri agar ia menyetujui ajakan Tao.

"Kau basah. Mampirlah sebentar untuk mengeringkan pakaianmu sambil menunggu hujan reda."

Chanyeol tampak ragu untuk menerima tawaran Tao itu. Ini kali pertamanya ia bisa sedekat ini dan mendapat perhatian lebih dari Tao. Sedikit aneh rasanya tapi menyenangkan baginya.

"Tak apa. Orang tua-ku tidak ada di rumah. Nanti kau juga bisa mengatakan pada orang tua-mu kau ada di rumahku. Mereka pasti mengerti. Ayolah." Ajak Tao lagi. Kini yeoja itu malah menarik tangan Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. Chanyeol yang mendapat tarikan itu semakin mengembangkan senyumnya lebar.

Keduanya memasuki rumah dengan gaya sederhana yang terlihat cukup mewah dalamnya. Walah tidak sebesar dan semewah rumah milik Chanyeol tentunya. Namun suasananya terasa lebih menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol.

Tao membawa Chanyeol hingga kamar tamu yang terletak di sebelah ruang tamu. Ia juga meminjamkan pakaian baru untuk ganti Chanyeol yang memang sudah disediakan dalam kamar tamu. Jaga-jaga jika ada tamu yang menginap tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

"Kalau kau mencariku, aku ada di kamar atas." Ucap Tao sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol sendiri di kamar tamu yang cukup luas itu. Namja itu hanya mengangguk senang. Sementara jantungnya sedari tadi terus berdegup kencang apabila Tao melihat dan berbicara padanya.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol keluar dari kamar sehabis membersihkan tubuhnya. Perutnya terasa lapar. Ini sudah malam, dan sudah waktunya untuk makan malam juga. Tapi ia bingung, ini bukan rumahnya sendiri, tidak mungkin ia pergi ke dapur dan memasak sesuatu disana tanpa permisi pada sang tuan rumah.

 _Apa aku ke kamarnya saja ya ?_ pikir Chanyeol saat ia berdiri di depan tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua rumah itu.

"Chanyeol." panggil Tao yang melihat wajah bingung Chanyeol.

"Eoh, m-mian. A-aku baru saja mau ke kamarmu. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa." Ujar Chanyeol gugup. Lagi-lagi ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kanannya semetara tangan kirinya berada di perutnya. Melihat itu Tao malah tersenyum geli.

"Kau lapar ?" Chanyeol memasang wajah bingungnya melihat senyum Tao yang ditujukan padanya itu.

"Ayo ke dapur. Aku sudah memasak. Tapi hanya ada ramyun dan udang goreng saja. Tidak apakan ?"

"Ah ne." jawab Chanyeol sembari mengikuti langkah Tao menuju dapur.

Dapur yang cukup besar karena terdapat meja makan persegi berukuran sedang disana. Chanyeol mengambil duduk disalah satu sisi meja. Sementara Tao masih memindahkan beberapa piring ke meja makan lalu duduk di hadapan namja itu.

Sungguh ini terasa seperti dinner dalam kencan buta. Dan juga sikap Tao tadi terkesan seperti sedang melayani suaminya. Benar-benar khayalan tingkat tinggi seorang Wu Chanyeol !

"Kau melamun ? Kenapa udang gorengnya tidak dimakan ? Tidak enak ya ?" tanya Tao saat mendapati namja di depannya itu hanya memandang udang goreng dalam piringnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Eoh ? A-anio. Aku suka. Ini enak kok. Kau memasaknya sendiri ?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Tao sambil tersenyum.

Huang Zi Tao yang sedang duduk bersama dengannya malam ini sangat berbeda dengan Huang Zi Tao yang sering ia jumpai di sekolah dan tempat latihan wushu-nya. Penuh dengan senyum dan perhatian.

"Eoh, orang tua-mu dimana Tao~ya ?" tanya Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan suasana hening diantara mereka.

Tao yang bersiap memasukkan makanannya ke dalam mulut seketika terdiam dengan tangan yang masing bergantung. Ia tersenyum miris memandang sendok yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Orang tua-ku sudah bercerai. Eomma-ku tinggal dengan suami barunya. Dan Appa jarang pulang. Mungkin ia lebih senang tinggal dengan para pasiennya di rumah sakit ketimbang denganku. Hahaaa…. Mian, aku jadi cerita tentang keluargaku."

"Ah tidak. Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf padamu, Tao~ya. Maaf membuatmu terpaksa menceritakannya padaku."

"Gwaenchana." Senyum Tao lagi.

Makan malam berlalu dengan sedikit perbincangan dari keduanya. Walau terasa sedikit canggung, Chanyeol tetap menikmatinya tanpa melewatkan sedetik pun kebersamaannya dengan Tao.

Selesai makan, Tao menyuruh Chanyeol untuk beristirahat di ruang keluarga atau di kamar, karena ia harus membersihkan piring bekas makan mereka. Tapi yang ada, namja tinggi itu malah bersikeras untuk membantu Tao mencuci piring. Sesekali Tao melirik pada Chanyeol yang berdiri disamping kanannya.

"Kenapa kau sedari tadi garuk-garuk terus ? Apa bajunya ada kutunya ya karena terlalu lama disimpan dalam lemari ?"

"Ah mian. Kurasa tidak, Tao~ya. Mungkin aku tadi mandinya kurang bersih." Jawab Chanyeol sambil sesekali menggaruk.

Sungguh badannya terasa gatal sekali kini. Ia juga mulai merasa lemas dan pusing. Tapi ia terlalu malu untuk menggaruknya di depan Tao. Dan jadilah ia yang sedang menahan gatal kini.

"Omo Chanyeol ! Wajahmu kenapa ? Kau demam ?"

Kaget Tao saat mendapati bintik-bintik merah pada wajah Chanyeol. Ia menangkup wajah namja itu dan reflek mengusap-usap pipi putih Chanyeol yang kini berubah merah-merah. Membuat wajah Chanyeol terasa semakin panas saja.

"Omo ! Tanganmu juga !"

Tao semakin panik saat melihat tangan Chanyeol yang terdapat bintik-bintik merah. Yeoja yang tengah dilanda panik itu langsung saja membawa Chanyeol ke kamar tamu dan menyuruhnya berbaring disana.

"Kau sakit ? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi ?"

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng dan menerima sebuah sweater hangat yang diberikan Tao. Namja itu duduk untuk memakainya.

"Gwaenchana. Mungkin alergi-ku kambuh." Jawab Chanyeol disertai cengiran khasnya. _Bisa-bisanya ia tertawa seperti itu disaat sakit_ , batin Tao.

"Alergi ? Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa memakan seafood ya ?"

Mata Tao seketika membola saat mengingat makan malam mereka dan gejala-gejala yang timbul pada tubuh Chanyeol. Namja itu mengangguk dengan senyum yang belum lepas sedari tadi.

"Pabbo ! Kenapa tadi tidak bilang padaku ? Aku kan bisa memasak yang lain. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil obat untuk alergimu." Omel Tao yang lalu keluar dan membawa segelas air putih dan obat yang ia maksud. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Ja, minumlah." Tao menyodorkan gelas dan obat itu pada Chanyeol yang langsung diminum olehnya.

"Mianhae aku merepotkanmu, Tao~ya."

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena tidak bertanya dulu apa kau bisa memakan seafood atau tidak. Ohya, di luar masih hujan. Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau kau pulang sekarang. Tulis nomor orang tua-mu disini. Biar aku hubungi mereka."

Tao menyodorkan ponselnya pada Chanyeol yang masih berbaring.

"Tidak usah, Tao. Percuma saja menelpon mereka. Orang tua-ku tinggal di China." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa berbohong. Yah walaupun Babanya sempat ke Seoul beberapa waktu yang lalu, tapi itu tidak lama. Keesokan harinya beliau akan langsung bertolak ke China lagi.

"Jinja ? Lalu selama ini kau tinggal dengan siapa ?"

"Aku tinggal sendiri di apartemen."

"Aigoo…. Kalau begitu malam ini menginap disini saja, ne. Biarkan aku merawatmu. Ini semua juga kan karena-ku. Kalau saja aku tidak mengajakmu pulang hujan-hujanan dan memakan udang goreng itu-"

"Gwaenchana, Tao~ya. Besok juga gatal-gatalnya akan hilang. Aku hanya butuh istirahat." Sela Chanyeol memotong ucapan Tao yang malam itu terlihat sangat cerewet. Chanyeol terkekeh kecil menghadapinya. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Tao yang sering ia jumpai selama ini. Tidak ada sikap acuh dan dingin dari yeoja itu. Yang ada hanya senyum penuh perhatian yang membuat Chanyeol semakin jatuh hati pada sosok Huang Zi Tao.

Tampak Tao menghela nafas. Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Chanyeol, mungkin ia terlalu cerewet dan suaranya membuat kepala namja itu semakin pusing.

"Baiklah, istirahatlah kalau begitu. Aku keluar dulu ne. Kalau perlu sesuatu panggil saja aku." Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Chanyeol, Tao membetulkan sedikit selimut Chanyeol lalu keluar.

"Kau juga istirahat ne. Aku tahu kakimu pasti masih sakit." Tao sedikit merona dengan ucapan Chanyeol itu. Ia hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintu kamar perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Sementara Chanyeol yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu serasa ingin terbang ke langit 7 karenanya.

 _Aku mohon padamu, Tuhan_. Doanya dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

"Dimana Chanyeol ?" cemas Kris saat mendapati adiknya tidak ada dalam apartemennya. Tadinya ia dan Kai tidak berencana untuk mengunjungi Chanyeol. Hanya saja saat dalam perjalanan pulang, hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya dan kebetulan mereka ada di kawasan apartemen Chanyeol. Kris mengusulkan agar mereka singgah sebentar di apartemen Chanyeol hingga hujan reda.

"Hari ini adalah jadwal Tuan Muda Chanyeol untuk latihan wushu. Mungkin ia terjebak hujan dan berteduh dulu." Ujar Kai untuk menenangkan sang Tuan Muda yang sedari tadi terus menanyakan 'dimana Chanyeo ?l'.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Sesekali ia memijat batang hidungnya untuk meredakan stress. Baru saja ia pulang dari perusahaan yang menaunginya sebagai model untuk melaksanakan resign sesuai keinginan Babanya beberapa waktu lalu. Dan ternyata sebelum ia datang, Babanya sudah datang terlebih dahulu untuk memutus kontrak kerjanya. Tak pernah terpikir baginya Babanya akan repot-repot mengurus kontrak kerjanya.

"Aku ingin menunggu Chanyeol disini."

"Kita menginap ?"

"Kurasa ya. Aku rindu tidur dengan didiku."

.

.

.

.

 _Ddrrttt. Ddrrttt._

"Yeobosaeyo ?" ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia sempat merutuki orang yang meneleponnya sepagi ini. Tidak tahukah ia semalaman Kyungsoo bergadang mengerjakan tugas OSIS-nya untuk program tahun ajaran baru ?

Oh Kyungsoo, tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu. Dan jika kalian tanya siapa yang menelpon Kyungsoo pagi ini, tentu saja pelakunya adalah salah satu sahabatnya yang paling usil, Xi Luhan.

" _Kyungsoo~ya, kau sudah bangun ?"_

"Belum."

" _Benarkah ?"_

"Ya Tuhan, Xi Luhan ! Kalau aku belum bangun bagaimana bisa aku menjawab teleponmu, eoh ? Kau kira dalam mimpiku aku bisa menerima teleponmu. Hah ?" rutuk Kyungsoo dengan nada tinggi.

" _Aigoo Kyungsoo~ya, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Ini masih pagi."_

"Memangnya kenapa ? Aiisshh…. Cepat katakan apa maumu menelponku sepagi ini."

" _Kau tahu-"_

"Tidak."

" _YAK ! Jangan memotong pembicaraanku."_ Tampaknya orang di seberang sana mulai garang.

"Hehe, mian. Lanjutkan."

" _Tadi malam agensi Kris sunbae mengumumkan kalau Kris sunbae menyatakan keluar dari agensi dan berhenti menjadi seorang model. Pagi ini beritanya sudah menjadi berita paling HOT se-Korea."_ Luhan memulai ceritanya dengan semangat. Tak lupa ia memberi tekanan nada pada kata HOT dalam kalimatnya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya kesal. "Kau menelponku hanya untuk mengatakan itu ?"

" _Ne. Memangnya kenapa ?"_ jawab Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah.

"XI LUHAAAANNN ! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Memang apa gunanya kau mengatakan itu padaku ? Harusnya kau menelpon Tao. Bukan aku ! Aiisshh !" gerutu Kyungsoo dengan mata bulatnya yang masih ia tutup rapat. Terlalu malas untuk membukanya walau ia sedang tidak tidur kini.

" _Eoh ? Benar juga ya. Hehee, kalau begitu maafkan aku yang sudah mengganggu masa hibernasimu ne."_

"XI LUHAAAAANNN ! KAUUU-"

" _Kyungsoo~ya."_ Panggil Luhan lagi. Entah benar atau tidak, Kyungsoo merasa kali ini Luhan memanggilnya dengan nada yang terkesan serius. Entah Luhan memang ingin mengatakan hal serius padanya atau hanya nada yang ia buat-buat.

"Mwo ?" tanya Kyungsoo malas.

" _Kau ingatkan masalah antara Kris sunbae yang tiba-tiba marah pada Tao saat malam Promnite ?"_

Kyungsoo diam sejenak untuk mengingat waktu itu. Dengan mata yang masih menutup, dahinya perlahan mulai berkerut.

"Ne. Wae ? Aku tiba-tiba menjadi badmood jika membicarakan tentang perlakuan namja itu pada Tao kemarin." tanya akhirnya setelah ia mengingat kejadian itu.

" _Bukankah itu aneh jika Kris sunbae tiba-tiba marah tanpa alasan yang jelas ?"_

"Memang aneh. Tapi apa peduliku ? Dimataku ia adalah namja yang brengsek."

" _Kurasa sebenarnya ia menyukai Tao."_

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu ?"

" _Tadi malam ada berita yang mengatakan kalau Kris sunbae keluar dari agensi karena permintaan Appa-nya dan ia juga akan bertunangan. Mungkin saja Kris sunbae tahu kalau Tao menyukainya, dan kebetulan ia juga menyukai Tao. Jadi untuk menghentikan perasaan mereka, Kris sunbae terpaksa harus menyakiti hati Tao agar Tao menjauhinya."_

"Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu, eoh ? Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama, Luhannie."

" _Aish, jangan pernah menyinggung drama-drama yang ku tonton itu. Eoh ne, kemarin aku berjanji pada Tao untuk membuatkannya sarapan. Kau ikut aku ke rumahnya ?"_

"Baiklah. Lay ikut ?"

" _Kurasa tidak. Ia bilang ia akan pergi bersama calon mertuanya."_

"Haahh, tak kusangka ia akan menikah secepat ini. Hahaa."

" _Apa boleh buat. Ia juga tidak menginginkan hal itu. Tapi orang tuanya memaksa. Lagi pula ia akan menikah dengan orang yang ia suka. Kurasa itu tidak masalah. Yasudah cepatlah bersiap. Aku tidak ingin ia terlambat sarapan lagi seperti kemarin. Setengah jam lagi aku sampai di rumahmu. Annyeong."_

"Nde. Annyeong."

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol meregangkan badan-badannya yang terasa kaku. Ia baru saja bangun dari lelapnya semalaman sehabis makan malam bersama Tao. Tao ? Oh ya, ia sekarang ada di rumah yeoja cantik itu. Namja itu tersenyum tatkala mengingat bagaimana senyum dan perhatian yeoja yang memiliki lingkar hitam di bawah matanya padanya.

Chanyeol melirik ke arah nakas dimana ponselnya berada. Namja itu bangun lalu mengantongi ponselnya. Membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari kamar yang ditempatinya. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya. Membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina matanya. Ia juga merasa tubuhnya lebih baik dibandingkan semalam. Gatal-gatalnya juga sudah mulai berkurang.

 _Cklek._

"Eoh ?"

Chanyeol terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Tao yang meringkuk di atas sofa ruang keluarga yang berada tepat di depan kamar tamu. Tanpa selimut dan hanya berbantalkan bantalan sofa.

 _Kenapa ia tidur disini ? Apa ia tidak kedinginan_ ? batin Chanyeol. Kakinya jenjangnya perlahan bergerak mendekati Tao.

"Tao." Panggil Chanyeol lembut. Sang pemilik nama tampaknya tak terusik sedikit pun saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat Tao.

 _Ia benar-benar terlihat imut saat tertidur. Betapa beruntungnya kau bisa melihatnya tidur sedekat ini, Chanyeol._ Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tao~ya." Panggil Chanyeol lagi dengan suara bass-nya yang terdengar sedikit serak. Kini ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tubuh mungil itu. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Tao lebih tepatnya.

Tao hanya menggeliat kecil kemudian terlelap kembali. Namja itu tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan wajah yeoja itu dan bermaksud memanggil namanya lagi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tao kami da-. Chanyeol ?"

"A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao ?"

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul. Akhirnya PC comeback _*cueilehh_.

Hufftt. Maafkan PC yang telat update ne. Ternyata setelah selesai ujian malah banyak organisasi yang nyelenggarain acara. Kebetulan PC jadi panitianya. Jadi waktu PC nulis terbagi lagi deh buat acara-acara itu. Ini juga udah disempet-sempetin curi waktu buat nulis. Jadi mian kalo cerita tidak sesuai dengan harapan chingu sekalian.

Eotte ? Alurnya lambat banget ya ? Mian kalo di chap kali ini cuman ada ChanTao moment. PC cuman bikin awal kedekatan mereka dulu. Baru konfliknya ntar di chap selanjutnya ne. couple yang lain juga di chap depan aja yah.

Masih berminat untuk mengikuti FF ini dan meninggalkan REVIEW, FAVORIT, and FOLLOW kan chingu ? :D

 _ **MY BIG THANK'S to :**_

 **celindazifan | Aiko Michishige | deveach | hunexohan | wuziper | Keewanii | anis. l. mufidah | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Dandeliona96 | TaoziFanfan | Shim Yeonhae | Ko Chen Teung | annisakkamjong | YuRhachan | Ema Namikaze | amira. retno | nurul | MbemXiumin | Zillian Huang | buttao**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 5**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, little Sad (?)

 **ChanTao – KrisTao – SuTao**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya …**_

 _Chanyeol terkesiap saat melihat tubuh Tao yang meringkuk di atas sofa ruang keluarga yang berada tepat di depan kamar tamu. Tanpa selimut dan hanya berbantalkan bantalan sofa._

 _Kenapa ia tidur disini ? Apa ia tidak kedinginan ? batin Chanyeol. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan bergerak mendekati Tao._

" _Tao." Panggil Chanyeol lembut. Sang pemilik nama tampaknya tak terusik sedikit pun saat Chanyeol memanggilnya. Membuat Chanyeol semakin gemas melihat Tao._

 _Ia benar-benar terlihat imut saat tertidur. Betapa beruntungnya kau bisa melihatnya tidur sedekat ini, Chanyeol. Pujinya pada dirinya sendiri._

" _Tao~ya." Panggil Chanyeol lagi dengan suara bass-nya yang terdengar sedikit serak. Kini ia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tubuh mungil itu. Sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Tao lebih tepatnya._

 _Tao hanya menggeliat kecil kemudian terlelap kembali. Namja itu tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ia lalu berjongkok di depan wajah yeoja itu dan bermaksud memanggil namanya lagi sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya._

" _Tao kami da-. Chanyeol ?"_

" _A-apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao ?"_

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kalian jelaskan pada kami ?" interogasi Kyungsoo pada dua orang yang tengah duduk dengan kepala tertuntuk di hadapannya dan Luhan.

"Aah itu…."

"Aku menginap di Rumah Tao tadi malam karena kehujanan. Dan tadi aku hanya ingin membangunkan Tao. Sungguh." Jelas Chanyeol saat melihat Tao yang tampak gugup. Oh gosh, sejak tadi wajah keduanya masih tampak memerah.

Luhan mendengus kesal. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap keduanya intens. Membuat Tao lama-lama merasa jengkel.

"Ayolah Lu, Soo, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa tadi malam. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Chanyeol pulang hujan-hujanan tadi malam. Bahkan semalam ia sempat demam karenaku."

"Baiklah, kami percaya." Ujar Kyungsoo akhirnya membuat Luhan mendelik padanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana Tao dan Chanyeol kan, Lu ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan mengingat hubungan kedua orang itu yang tidak pernah dekat sejak dulu. Walau mereka tahu Chanyeol selalu berusaha mendekati Tao.

"Yasudah, aku memaafkan kalian. Ayo kita sarapan. Untung saja aku membawa banyak bubur." Ucap Luhan sembari beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur membawa rantangan tempat makan yang dibawanya dari rumah tadi. Diikuti langkah ketiga orang lainnya di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kris, ayo bangun. Sebaiknya kita pulang. Siang nanti kita akan mengadakan konfrensi pers terakhirmu."

Kris hanya mendengus kecil mendengar seruan Kai itu. Sudah biasa bagi Kai tiap pagi harus menghadapi sifat pemalas Kris. Namja berkulit tan itu meraih ponsel Kris di atas nakas dan menghidupkan suara alarm dengan volume penuh. Kemudian menaruhnya tepat di samping Kris. Hanya cara ini yang mampu membangunkan seorang naga yang tengah tidur.

"Shit !" umpat Kris yang langsung terduduk. Ingin rasanya ia membanting ponselnya bersama Kai. Sementara sang pelaku hanya terkekeh kecil menuju kamar mandi.

Kris mengusap wajahnya dan sedikit mengusak rambut pirangnya. Ia meraih ponselnya dan mematikan dering alarm yang masih berbunyi itu dengan kerasnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling kamar yang ditempatinya.

 _Chanyeol_ , batinnya.

"Chanyeol tidak pulang tadi malam. Mungkin ia menginap di rumah teman-temannya." Ujar Kai yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Air yang mengalir dari rambutnya yang belum kering menandakan bahwa namja itu baru saja selesai mandi.

 _Cepat sekali ia mandi_ , pikir Kris.

"Kau cepatlah mandi. Kita harus bersiap sebelum konfrensi persmu siang nanti." Kata Kai lagi saat mendapati Kris masih saja melihatnya.

.

.

 _Tiit. Cklek._

Chanyeol baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya dengan sedikit lesu. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing, mungkin karena demamnya semalam.

"Kau baru pulang ? Kau tidur dimana semalam ?" tanya seseorang saat Chanyeol baru saja memasuki apartemennya. Chanyeol yang sudah hapal benar dengan suara itu langsung memasang wajah dinginnya kembali.

"Apa urusanmu ?" tanya Chanyeol dingin dan menatap sekilas pada Kris.

"Chanyeol." panggil Kris yang mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju kamar sang adik.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini semalam ?" geram Chanyeol saat mendapati kamarnya sedikit berantakan. Yah hanya sedikit. Hanya selimut yang belum terlipat rapi saja. Namun itu sudah membuat amarah Chanyeol naik sampai ubun-ubunnya.

"Maaf, semalam kami tidur disini. Aku menunggumu." Jelas Kris dengan nada rendah. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Pergilah. Aku sudah pulang. Tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan lagi."

"Aku harus memastikan kalau kau benar-benar baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau terlihat pucat ? Kau sakit ? Dimana kau tidur semalam ?"

"Berpura-pura baik eoh ? Bersikaplah seperti biasanya, Kris Wu."

"Aku hanya bersikap seperti itu di luar. Disini kau tetap adikku, Chanyeol Wu."

"Benarkah ?" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kris dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kris melayangkan tatapan bertanya.

"Kudengar kau mengundurkan diri dari agensimu. Wae ? Apa karena perintah-NYA ?" desis Chanyeol dengan penekanan pada kata 'NYA'.

"Dia juga Baba-mu Chanyeol. Kau harus bersikap sopan padanya." Kris menghela nafasnya sesaat. "Baba memang menyuruhku untuk keluar."

Kini berganti menjadi Chanyeol yang menghela nafasnya. Cukup lama terdiam setelahnya, membuat Kris menatapnya intens.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Tao ?" Kris tercekat mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan oleh Chanyeol. Apa yang harus ia jawab ? Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa sekarang. Apakah lebih baik ia jujur saja ?

"Tuan Muda Yifan hanya berteman dengan Tao." Bukan Kris lah yang menjawab. Melainkan Kai yang ikut nimbrung dalam percakapan kedua Tuan Mudanya itu. Terkesan kurang sopan memang. Tapi ia sudah dilatih untuk berbuat sesatu saat dilihatnya Kris tampak terpojok.

Chanyeol kembali menampilkan smirk-nya.

"See ? Kau bahkan tak mampu menjawabnya. Boleh ku tebak ? Apa kau menjadikan Tao sebagai bahan-permainanmu-lagi ? Dengan siapa kali ini kau bermain, Kris Wu ?"

"Tuan Muda-"

"Diam lah Kai !" Chanyeol menatap tajam pada Kai yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya selangkah mendekatinya.

Jujur saja, Chanyeol ingin sekali memukul gege-nya ini. Kris diam, itu artinya iya. Dan permainan yang dimaksud Chanyeol tadi adalah taruhan. Kris sering kali memainkan sebuah permainan yang ujung-ujungnya melibatkan seseorang dalam permainan mereka. Dulu saat ia masih berhubungan baik dengan Kris, ia juga pernah ikut bermain. Dan kali itu taruhannya adalah siapa yang kalah, ia harus memacari salah satu yeoja idola sekolah mereka hanya untuk 3 hari saja. Untungnya kali itu Chanyeol menang, dan yang kalah adalah Changmin, salah satu peserta permainan itu.

Sungguh permainan yang brengsek. Sejak saat itu Chanyeol tak pernah lagi ikut bermain apapun bersama dengan Kris dan teman-temannya. Tapi jangan salah sangka jika kalian mengira alasan Chanyeol membenci Kris karena permainan ini.

"Kenapa Tao yang kalian jadikan taruhan kali ini ?" kali ini terdengar suara Chanyeol yang merendah. Ia menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan sendu.

"Saat itu Changmin yang mengusulkan. Mereka bilang Tao menyukaiku. Apa salahnya jika aku memanjakan penggemarku sedikit."

"Lalu mencampakkannya ? Begitu ? Kau benar-benar brengsek Kris !" Chanyeol hampir saja melayangkan tinjunya jika tangannya tidak segera dipegang oleh Kai.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Aku juga menyesal. Aku akan meminta maaf padanya."

"Dia sudah membencimu."

"Aku akan berusaha mendekatinya."

"Lalu menyakitinya lagi ?" teriak Chanyeol tepat di hadapan Kris. Membuat Kris maupun Kai terkejut. Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat semarah ini, kecuali saat beberapa bulan lalu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Chanyeol~ah ? Kau … menyukai Tao ?"

.

.

.

.

"Suho, Lay, kalian cari saja cincin yang sesuai dengan keinginan kalian. Kalau sudah dapat, beritahu Eomma ne. Eomma mau melihat-lihat yang lain dulu." Suho maupun Lay mengangguk bersamaan. Sepeninggal Eomma Suho itu, suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi canggung. Lay mencuri-curi pandang pada Suho yang tampak masih memandangi cincin-cincin di hadapannya.

"Lay."

"Eo-eoh ? Ne ?"

"Kau suka yang mana ?" tanya suara lembut itu. Suho menatap Lay lembut, membuat wajah yeoja berdimple itu tiba-tiba memerah.

"Kau kenapa ?"

"Eoh ? A-aku tidak kenapa-kenapa. Eoh, aku suka yang kau pegang." Tunjuk Lay pada cincin yang sedang dipegang oleh Suho. Suho melirik cincin itu lalu menatap Lay lagi.

"Benarkah ? Pilihan kita sama. Ayo kita beritahu Eomma." Suho berlalu lebih dulu. Ia tetap selembut biasanya. Namun kali ini Lay melihatnya seperti kurang bersemangat. Yeoja itu menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang sempat terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kalian sudah mendapatkannya ?" tanya Eomma Suho begitu melihat putra dan calon menantunya menghampirinya. Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum pada mereka.

"Ne." jawab Suho singkat. Ia memang tampak tak bersemangat hari ini.

Pemilihan cincin, itu artinya hari pertunangannya pun semakin dekat. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Zizi dan bagaimana caranya agar ia dan yeoja yang berstatus mantan yeojachingunya itu dapat bersatu lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi bayangan Lay yang tengah tersenyum padanya itu selalu melintas tiap kali ia juga memikirkan Zizi. Suho merasa jadi tidak tega pada Lay.

"Suho~ya, kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya Lay yang khawatir saat Suho hanya diam saja. Yeoja itu juga tahu kalau tatapan namja itu tengah kosong.

Suho ada disini. Tapi tidak dengan pikirannya.

"Eoh ? Ayo kita pergi." Ucap Suho yang baru menyadari dirinya tengah melamun tadi. Ia melangkah mengikuti Eommanya yang lebih dulu berjalan keluar dari toko perhiasan itu. Lay hanya diam. Namun langkahnya juga mengikuti kedua orang di depannya.

Tempat selanjutnya yang didatangi oleh Lay, Suho, dan Eommanya adalah butik. Disana ia dan Lay mengepaskan pakaian yang akan keduanya kenakan saat acara nanti. Setelahnya mereka pergi lagi menuju gedung yang dijadikan tempat acara berlangsung.

Suho menghela nafasnya. Antara lelah dan kesal. Ia tak pernah berpikir acara pertunangan saja dapat semewah ini. Bagaimana dengan acara pernikahannya nanti ? Ini terlalu berlebihan baginya. Walau bagi keluarganya dan Lay, ini masih terhitung biasa saja. Appa Suho adalah salah satu petinggi dalam perusahaan Freeport. Tak masalah baginya mengeluarkan banyak uang, terlebih ini acara menyangkut anak semata wayangnya.

 _ **Ddrrtt. Ddrrrtt.**_

Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel di tangannya yang bergetar. Sebuah panggilan masuk dari sahabatnya, Sehun.

"Yeobosaeyo ?"

" _Suho~ya, kau sedang apa ? Ayo kita ke apartemen Chanyeol. Sepertinya tiang listrik itu sedang sakit. Suaranya terdengar parau saat kutelepon tadi."_

"Jinja ? Ah, tapi aku sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku sedang pergi bersama Eomma dan … Lay."

" _Kau sedang mengurus acara pertunanganmu itu ya ? Berarti kau sedang sibuk ?"_

"Saat ini ya. Tapi tunggu saja aku disana. Kurasa sebentar lagi selesai. Aku kesana saat jam makan siang."

" _Baiklah. Bawakan kami makan siang juga ne. Hehehe."_

"Haisshh. Kau ini. Ne. Aku tutup, eoh." _Tut._ Telepon ditutup bertepatan dengan Lay yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan namja angelic. Suho yang saat itu akan menatap ke depan terang saja sangat terkejut begitu mendapati wajah Lay tepat di hadapannya.

"OMO ! Kau mengagetkanku, Lay."

"Jinja ? Padahal aku sudah berdiri disini sejak tadi. Kau sedang ada masalah ? Sedari tadi kau diam saja."

"Tidak." Senyum Suho mengembang setelahnya. Sungguh manis, hingga Lay terpaksa memalingkan wajahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas. Selalu saja begitu.

"Oh ya, Eomma bilang urusan disini sudah selesai. Eomma mau mengajak kita makan siang."

 _Baguslah. Aku bisa segera pergi dari sini,_ batin Suho.

"Dimana Eomma ?" Lay menunjuk pada yeoja yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang namja disana. Tampaknya namja itu mungkin orang yang mengurus gedung sewaan ini.

Suho menghampiri Eommanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum pada namja itu sebelum mengatakan terima kasih dan membawa Suho pergi.

"Ayo kita pergi makan siang dulu, Ho~ya."

"Mian Eomma. Kurasa aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalian. Aku akan ke apartemen Chanyeol dan makan siang bersama Sehun disana."

"Su-"

"Eomma, aku pergi." Suho segera berlari sebelum Eommanya sempat mengatakan larangan terlebih dahulu. Suho tau yeoja itu pasti tidak memperbolehkannya, itu sebabnya ia memilih untuk langsung berlari.

"Suho ! Suho ! Kim Joon Myun ! Haissh, anak itu keterlaluan !"

"Ahjumma ? Ada apa ?" tanya Lay mendekat. Ia bingung melihat Suho yang tiba-tiba berlari dengan Eommanya yang berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

"Ah, Lay. Kurasa kita akan makan siang berdua saja. Tak apa kan ?"

Sebenarnya Lay kecewa dengan Suho yang ternyata tidak ikut makan siang bersamanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ? Namja itu sudah terlanjur pergi lebih dulu. Alhasil Lay hanya mengangguk dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Brukk.**_

Suho menaruh plastik berisi makanan di tangannya dengan sedikit kasar di meja yang terletak di hadapan Chanyeol dan Sehun yang tengah asik bermain PSP bersama. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, pertanda kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu ? Kau sedang datang bulan ?" tanya Chanyeol asal. Membuat Suho geram dan menjitaknya.

"Aahh." Ringis namja itu.

"Wooaahh…. Daebak ! Suho membawa semua yang ku pesan. Hahaha." Sehun langsung menghambur pada plastik di hadapannya. Dengan cekatan ia mengeluarkan semua makanan di dalam sana.

 _ **Tak !**_

"Aww. Yak ! Kenapa kau ikut memukul kepalaku ?" Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja mendapat hadiah jitakan dari Suho.

"Kau bilang Chanyeol sakit. Tapi lihat ia sekarang. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih tinggi." Jawab Suho asal.

"Kau saja yang semakin pendek." Suho akan melemparkan sebuah pukulan bantal lagi jika saja Chanyeol tidak melerai keduanya.

"Aigoo, kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Aku memang sakit. Tapi tadi malam. Dah hari ini aku merasa sudah baikan."

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Suho. Namja itu melirik Sehun yang sudah membuka salah satu bungkusan makanan dan melahapnya.

"Alergi-ku kambuh. Aku makan udang semalam. Hehee."

"Haahh…. Babo." Gerutu Suho sementara Chanyeol hanya memberikan cengirannya.

Ketiganya makan siang dengan makanan yang dibawa oleh Suho tadi. Sesekali terlibat pertengkaran saat mengambil lauk yang tersedia di meja. Setelahnya, Suho yang dibantu oleh Sehun mencuci piring sementara Chanyeol membersihkan ruang tengah yang mereka pakai sebagai tempat makan siang tadi.

"Chanyeol~ah, kemarin kau baru saja menolak Seolhyun sunbae, kan ? Wae ? Dia kan juga cantik."

"Seolhyun artis dunia maya yang aktif di facebook itu ?" tanya Suho ikut menimbrung. Kini ketiganya tengah bersantai di balkon kamar Chanyeol.

"Ne. Aku mengikutinya di Facebook. Ia menulis banyak status mengenaimu, Yeol. Ia tampaknya sangat sedih setelah kau tolak." Cerita Sehun yang membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"Apa peduliku ? Dia mantan Kris Ge. Aku tidak akan pernah bersama dengan yeoja yang pernah menjadi yeojachingunya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan datar. Aura dinginnya keluar jika ia sedang tidak menyukai sesuatu yang menjadi bahan pembicaraannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tao-Tao mu itu ? Dia dan Kris Ge kemarin kan-"

"Mereka tidak berpacaran." Chanyeol menatap Sehun nyalang. Bahkan Suho ikut merinding melihat tatapan mematikan sahabat tingginya itu.

"B-baiklah. Hentikan tatapan itu, Dobi."

"Kau tahu, hampir semua yeoja di sekolahmu selalu berusaha mendekatimu dan melelehkan sikap es batu-mu itu. Tapi kau hanya akan benar-benar meleleh pada sosok Tao." Sehun terus saja berceloteh. Suho dan Chanyeol hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

"Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Tao itu memang cantik." Ungkap Sehun jujur. "Iya kan, Ho ?"

"Ne." jawab Suho singkat. _Dan ia mengingatkanku pada seseorang,_ lanjut Suho dalam hatinya.

"Hmm. Huang Zi Tao."gumam Chanyeol seraya menutup matanya. Membayangkan kembali kejadian semalam dimana Tao terlihat begitu perhatian padanya. Suho menoleh kala mendengar nama yeoja itu disebutkan secara lengkap.

 _Huang Zi Tao ? Tao ? Zi Tao ? Zizi ?_ _ **Zizi !**_

Suho seketika terkesiap saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia segara terduduk tegak membuat Sehun yang duduk disampingnya ikut terlonjak kaget.

"A-aku harus pergi." Suho beranjak bangun dari duduknya. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kemana ?"

"Memastikan sesuatu. Aku kembali lagi nanti."

"Baiklah. Aku disini saja, eoh." Teriak Sehun melihat Suho yang pergi dengan terburu-buru itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Ah, aku baru ingat." Ujar Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Sehun yang baru saja ikut menutup kelopak matanya sepeti Chanyeol terpaksa membukanya kembali.

"Mwo ?"

"Aku ingin mengembalikan sweater Tao yang kukenakan semalam."

"Sweater Tao ?" Chanyeol mengangguk cepat. Sehun masih tampak tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya semalam aku tidur di rumah Tao."

"MWO ? KAU MENIDURINYA ?" teriak Sehun yang begitu kaget hingga mata sipitnya ikut terbelalak.

"Haissh, pabbo ! Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya tidur di rumahnya saja."

"Bagaimana bisa ?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Kau mau ikut aku ke rumahnya atau tetap disini ?"

"A-aku ikut saja."

"Baiklah, kajja."

.

.

.

.

Suho mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Konsentrasinya terbagi-bagi, antara menyetir, memikirkan Zizi-nya, dan mengirim pesan pada Lay. Awalnya Lay yang mendapat pesan dari Suho yang menanyakan alamat rumah Tao sedikit heran. Tapi yeoja itu tidak berpikir lain-lain hingga ia langsung memberikan alamat sahabatnya itu pada Suho.

Suho tiba di depan rumah Tao. Yang ia yakini Tao adalah Zizi-nya. Kakinya sedikit bergetar saat kakinya tinggal beberapa langkah dari pintu rumah bergaya klasik itu. Keberanian yang sudah ia siapkan saat perjalanan tadi hilang begitu saja. Tapi ia harus memastikan, apakah yeoja yang digilai sahabatnya itu adalah Zizi-nya atau bukan.

 _ **Teeettt.**_

Tao baru saja akan ke dapur untuk membersihkan ruang itu setelah sebelumnya ia mengantar Luhan dan Kyungsoo pulang. Hanya sampai depan pintu rumahnya saja, lebih tepatnya. Lalu keduanya temannya itu pulang dengan mobil jemputan Luhan.

Tao mendecak kesal saat ia mendengar suara bel rumahnya. Dengan malas ia kembali memutar arahnya menuju pintu depan.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Mata kelam itu sempat terkejut saat mendapati siapa orang yang bertamu ke rumahnya siang itu. Namun bukan Huang Zi Tao namanya jika ia tidak bisa kembali menguasai dirinya dan kembali berakting di depan namja itu.

Tao memasang senyumnya saat melihat Suho yang berdiri di balik pintu coklat itu.

"Suho ? Teman Lay kan ? Tahu rumahku darimana ? Ayo masuk." Sapa Tao ramah. Namun suaranya agak bergetar. Suho menangkap hal itu. Ia menahan tangan Tao yang baru saja membalikkan badannya.

"Zizi. Kau Zizi kan ?" Tao terdiam tanpa respon apapun. Suho semakin yakin kalau yeoja dihadapannya kini adalah Zizi. Ia membalik tubuh mungil Tao cepat, lalu memeluknya erat. Tao yang masih kaget dengan pelukan itu hanya terbelalak. Sebisa mungkin ia melepas rengkuhan erat namja itu. Namun apa daya, tenaga namja tetaplah lebih kuat sekalipun Tao juga ahli dalam wushu.

"Ak-aku bukan Zizi. Leph-has-kan ak-ku Suho !"

"SUHO !/ JOONMYUN !" teriak mereka bersamaan.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul … maaf kan PC yang telat update FF ini. Telat banget malah, iyakan. Semoga kalian suka dengan chapter ini. Dan semoga kalian masih setia buat ngikutin FF ini sampe tamat. Hehee.

Jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah kasih REVIEW, FAVORITE, dan FOLLOW. Semangat PC gak akan ada tanpa kalian Maaf PC gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu ne.

Oh iya, ada yang mau kenal lebih dekat sama PC ? PM aja. Atau add FB "Adinda PCy". BBM : 7e6ac04a. Line : pcy_choi *sekalian promosi :D

Sekian cuap-cuap gaje PC. Pai-pai.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAP ! *bow

 _ **MY BIG THANK'S to :**_

 **celindazifan | Aiko Michishige | deveach | hunexohan | wuziper | Keewanii | anis. l. mufidah | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Dandeliona96 | TaoziFanfan | Shim Yeonhae | Ko Chen Teung | annisakkamjong | YuRhachan | Ema Namikaze | amira. retno | nurul | MbemXiumin | Zillian Huang | buttao | huangtaotaozi | CHANcut BAEKichot |**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 6**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, little Sad (?)

 **ChanTao – KrisTao – SuTao**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya …**_

 _Tao memasang senyumnya saat melihat Suho yang berdiri di balik pintu coklat itu._

" _Suho ? Teman Lay kan ? Tahu rumahku darimana ? Ayo masuk." Sapa Tao ramah. Namun suaranya agak bergetar. Suho menangkap hal itu. Ia menahan tangan Tao yang baru saja membalikkan badannya._

" _Zizi. Kau Zizi kan ?" Tao terdiam tanpa respon apapun. Suho semakin yakin kalau yeoja dihadapannya kini adalah Zizi. Ia membalik tubuh mungil Tao cepat, lalu memeluknya erat. Tao yang masih kaget dengan pelukan itu hanya terbelalak. Sebisa mungkin ia melepas rengkuhan erat namja itu. Namun apa daya, tenaga namja tetaplah lebih kuat sekalipun Tao juga ahli dalam wushu._

" _Ak-aku bukan Zizi. Leph-has-kan ak-ku Suho !"_

" _SUHO !/ JOONMYUN !" teriak mereka bersamaan._

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6**

"SUHO !/ JOONMYUN !" dengan segenap tenaga, Tao mendorong tubuh Suho hingga namja itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Yeoja itu juga cukup terkejut karena ia memanggil nama asli namja itu. Di tambah lagi kini Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan memegang kerah Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao, Suho ?" geram Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajamnya pada Suho. Suho tak membalas tatapan Chanyeol itu. Ia bahkan melirik Tao yang masih terdiam.

"Dia .. Zizi." Chanyeol melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Suho, memberi kelapangan namja itu bernafas. Namja itu menatap Suho kosong. Tao dan Sehun hanya diam saja. Namun Tao tak habis pikir dengan dua namja didepannya ini. Chanyeol adalah temannya Suho?

"Dia adalah Zizi, yeoja yang slalu kuceritakan pada kalian. Dia juga Tao yang slalu kau ceritakan pada kami, Yeol. Ternyata kita mencintai yeoja yang sama."

"Kau menghianatiku, Suho." Ucap Chanyeol tak percaya. Namja itu merasa enggan untuk menatap Tao kini.

"Aniyo, Chanyeol~ah. Aku juga baru menyadari kalau Tao adalah Zizi. Saat di promnite itu aku benar-benar tidak mengenalinya karena dandannya yang begitu berbeda dengan dulu."

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa ?" sela Tao tak sabaran. Ia merasa keberadaannya disana tak dianggap. Chanyeol, Suho, bahkan Sehun menatap yeoja itu. Tao membalas tatapan mereka dengan penuh tanya.

.

.

"Tao, benarkah kau adalah Zizi ?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Zizi adalah panggilan masa kecilku."

"Jadi, kau juga adalah mantan yeojachingunya Suho ?"

"Ne." jawab Tao pelan. Sangat pelan hampir tak bersuara. Namun Chanyeol mengerti dari gerak bibir yeoja itu.

"Kau masih mencintai, Suho ?" sontak pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Chanyeol itu membuat Suho dan Tao menatapnya dalam. Wajah Chanyeol masih datar. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lembut pada Tao.

"Maaf aku bertanya soal itu. Aku kemari hanya ingin mengembalikan sweater ini. Gomawo untuk semuanya, Tao~ya. Dan semoga kakimu cepat sembuh ne. Aku pulang. Maaf aku dan Sehun mengganggu kalian." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya memberikan sweater berwarna hitam itu pada Tao. Lalu berbalik untuk pergi. Sebelumnya ia sempat menyentuh pundak Suho yang hanya dijawab tatapan tak mengerti namja itu.

Sehun hanya membungkukkan badannya pada Tao, lalu mengikuti Chanyeol menuju motor namja itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Saat ini pikiran kedua sahabatnya pasti sedang panas, ia akan membicarakan masalah ini lagi jika kepala keduanya sudah dingin.

"Zizi."

"Masuklah." Suho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu itu. Tao berjalan ke dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air jeruk di tangannya.

"Kau tahu alamat rumahku dari mana ?"

"Lay yang memberitahunya. Aku sempat bertanya padanya sebelum kemari." Tao sedikit terkejut saat Suho menyebutkan nama Lay.

"Tenanglah. Lay belum tahu soal hubungan kita dahulu." Sesaat kembali hening.

"Kakimu kenapa ?" tanya Suho yang melihat perban coklat yang melingkar di sekitar kaki Tao.

"Semalam terkilir saat latihan. Untuk apa kau kemari ?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau adalah Zizi. Kau sungguh berubah, Zi."

"Aku tidak berubah."

"Kau merubah penampilanmu. Kecuali saat kita bertemu di taman kemarin. Kau berpenampilan seperti saat JHS dulu. Apa kau baru mengenalku saat itu juga ?" Tao menghembuskan nafasnya panjang.

"Tidak. Aku tahu dirimu adalah Joonmyun saat membaca undangan pertunanganmu." Suho tersenyum getir. Ada rasa sakit saat mendengar kata pertunangan itu. Begitu juga dengan Tao. Sesungguhnya perasaan keduanya masih ada, namun rasa sakit Tao membuat ia benar-benar menutup hatinya. Namun hatinya beberapa waktu ini sempat terbuka untuk … Kris. Ya, Tao memang mengagumi Kris sejak lama. Namun ia baru menyadari kalau ia menyukai namja itu saat promnite kemarin. Sayangnya pada saat itu juga harus membuatnya menutup kembali hatinya setelah perlakuan Kris yang kembali membuat hatinya terluka. Untuk Chanyeol, entahlah. Ada perasaan menggelitik jika mengingat namja itu.

"Suho."

"Kau bisa memanggilku, Joonmyun." Tao menggeleng kecil. Hati Suho kembali merasakan sakit mendapat penolakan dari Tao itu. Bahkan untuk kembali memanggilnya seperti dulu saja Tao tidak mau.

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau akan bertunangan dengan kakak mantan yeojachingumu ?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi kurasa Lay belum tahu soal itu."

"Lay tahu kau pernah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Justru akulah yang baru tahu kalau Baekhyun adalah adik Lay. Yeoja yang dulu merebutmu dariku. Benarkan ?" Tao tersenyum miris pada Suho. Namja itu diam. Ia terlalu bingung walau hanya untuk mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Potongan demi potongan kenangan masa lalu berbayang dalam pikiran Suho. Namja itu sadar, dahulu ia pernah berselingkuh dengan Baekhyun dan meninggalkan Zizi-nya. Hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan hingga berakhir dengan penyesalan.

"Lay tak pernah bercerita padaku." Ujar Suho.

"Ia takut. Terlalu takut jika Baekhyun akan melihat kalian berduaan. Kau sudah melukai banyak hati, Suho."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu itu. Maafkan aku, Zi."

"Aku memang pernah berharap kau akan kembali padaku, Suho. Tapi tidak setelah aku tahu namja yang akan bertunangan dengan sahabatku adalah kau."

.

.

.

.

"Luhan~ah, bukankah itu Sehun ?" tunjuk Kyungsoo saat ia dan Luhan baru saja turun dari mobil Luhan. Keduanya turun tepat di depan café dimana mereka biasanya bersantai. Luhan ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo. Matanya melebar ceria.

"Kyaa … itu benar dia, Soo." Pekik Luhan girang. Matanya masih menatap pada sosok namja yang masih duduk di halte dekat café itu.

"Sedang apa dia disana sendiri ?"

"Molla. Ayo kita hampiri."

"Ya ya ya ! Kau mau apa kesana ?" Kyungsoo langsung menahan tangan Luhan. Yeoja itu berbalik sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Menyapanya saja. Sudahlah, ayo." Luhan berganti memegang tangan Kyungsoo dan membawanya untuk menyamakan langkah mereka menghampiri Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya saja dan pasrah dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Sehun ?" sapa Luhan. Sang pemilik nama menoleh dan tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eoh, Luhan ?"

"Hai. Kau sedang apa disini ?" tanya Luhan berbasa-basi. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. _Dia bodoh atau apa ? Sehun duduk disini berarti ia sedang menunggu bus, Luhan pabbo._ Rutuk Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja menunggu bus, Luhan. Kau kira apa lagi yang akan dilakukan orang-orang di halte ?" sahut Kyungsoo yang mendapat cubitan dari Luhan.

"Ahahaa, ne, aku sedang menunggu bus. Kalian juga ?" Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat Kyungsoo meringis dan wajah Luhan yang dibuat kesal.

"Aniyo. Kami akan ke café disana. Kalau kau ada waktu, maukah kau bergabung dengan kami ?" tanya Luhan penuh harap. Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah."

"Yeeyy, kajja." Luhan dengan semangatnya berjalan lebih dulu sambil menggandeng lengan Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu sedikit tertarik saat Luhan langsung menggandeng tangannya. Sementara Sehun berjalan mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu begitu tergila-gila pada seseorang selain pada Yoona SNSD." Ejek Kyungsoo lagi dan Luhan mendelik seketika padanya.

"Kau dari mana, Sehun ?" Luhan membuka pembicaraan saat ketiganya sudah sampai di café. Mereka memilih meja di sudut agar lebih bebas bercerita.

"Aku baru saja dari rumah Tao dengan Chanyeol dan ia menurunkanku di halte tadi. Katanya ia harus pergi ke suatu tempat." Tampak kerutan di wajah kedua yeoja yang duduk di hadapan Sehun itu.

"Chanyeol ? Kau mengenalnya ?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa kalian ke rumah Tao ?" tanya Luhan juga.

"Eoh, kalian tidak tahu ya ? Aku, Chanyeol, dan Suho adalah sahabat sejak JHS. Aku hanya menemani Chanyeol untuk mengembalikan sweater Tao. Tapi disana kami bertemu dengan Suho."

"Suho ?" tanya Kyungsoo heran. Namja berambut coklat itu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, apa kalian tahu sesuatu soal hubungan Tao dan Suho ?" tanya Sehun yang langsung mendapat respon antusias dari Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Mereka bahkan baru bertemu pertama kali saat promnite kemarin."

"Memangnya ada apa ?" Kyungsoo tampak paling antusias dengan pokok pembicaraan mereka kali ini.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku hanya mendengar Suho, Chanyeol, dan Tao menyebut-nyebut nama Zizi. Suho bilang Tao adalah Zizi."

"Memangnya Zizi itu siapa ?" tanya Luhan entah pada siapa. Ia bahkan hanya memikirkannya sendiri.

"Zizi adalah mantan yeojachingunya, Suho."

"Mwo ?! Kalau Zizi adalah Tao, jadi Tao adalah mantan yeojachingunya Suho ?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Luhan menoleh pada sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti. _Mana mungkin_ , pikirnya.

"Kurasa seperti itu." Jawab Sehun.

"Kapan acara pertunangan Suho dan Lay digelar ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Sehun.

"Minggu depan. Sehari sebelum kita masuk sekolah."

"Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja." Gumam Luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Tao mengistirahatkan kegiatannya dari berlatih wushu. Ia sudah rindu dengan tongkat yang biasa menemaninya latihan itu. Dengan langkah ringan ia menuju ruang latihan sambil membawa tongkat kesayangannya. Hal itu dilihat oleh Chanyeol. Ingin rasanya namja itu menghampiri Tao untuk menanyakan kabarnya, tapi ia merasa terlalu takut setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu itu. Alhasil ia hanya mengawasi Tao dari jauh saja.

Hingga selesai waktu latihan pun Chanyeol tidak kunjung menemui Tao. Tao merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol yang selalu tampak menghindarinya tiap kali ia mendekati namja itu. Perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti hatinya kini. Apakah Chanyeol marah karena ia adalah mantan pacar sahabatnya ? Tapi ini semua terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, kan ?

Chanyeol memberanikan dirinya untuk menemui Tao kini. Setelah membereskan ruang latihan, ia segera menuju halte tempat dimana Tao biasanya menunggu bus. Ia bermaksud menghilangkan rasa canggung di antara mereka dan mengajaknya pulang bersama. Ia menaiki motor sport-nya dengan perasaan tak tentu.

"Ayo." Ucap seorang namja sembari membukakan pintu belakang mobilnya untuk seorang yeoja yang Chanyeol yakini itu adalah siluet Tao.

Terlambat.

Chanyeol terlambat beberapa menit saja dan sekarang Tao diantar pulang oleh orang lain. Chanyeol tahu siapa namja itu. Dia adalah ….

"Kris." Geram Chanyeol di balik helm-nya. Setelah cukup lama berhenti tak jauh dari halte itu, dan dilihatnya mobil Kris sudah pergi, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, suasana awkward menyelimuti antara Tao dan Kris. Ya, tadi saat Kris dan Kai dalam perjalanan pulang, ia melihat Tao yang sedang duduk sendirian di halte. Dan kebetulan ia memang sedang memikirkan yeoja itu. Awalnya Tao menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Kris itu. Setelah acara Promnite waktu itu, Tao dan Kris memang tidak lagi saling berhubungan. Tao yang memang merasa masih sakit hati selalu menghindari namja itu, dan Kris yang memang sedang sibuk. Namun setelah ajakan Kris yang terlihat sedikit memaksa, Tao akhirnya mau. Namja itu juga mengatakan kata maaf berulang kali, membuat Tao tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kau sudah makan ?" tanya Kris lembut. Tao yang duduk di sampingnya menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Kris. Belum sempat ia menjawab, Kris sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk berbelok ke restoran terdekat.

"Oppa." Panggil Tao.

"Kajja." Kris hanya melayangkan senyumnya dan mengajak Tao untuk turun. Namja itu turun dari sisi kiri. Sementara Tao turun dari sisi kanan yang pintunya dibukakan oleh Kai.

"Eoh, gomawo Kai Oppa." Tao membungkukkan badannya membuat Kai merasa serba salah.

"A-ah tidak usah seperti itu. Nde cheonma. Sudah sana, Kris menunggumu."

"Oppa tidak ikut ?" tanya Tao heran.

"Ah tidak usah. Aku disini saja. Lagipula sepertinya ada yang ingin Kris katakan padamu." Tao mengangguk lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kris yang tampak menunggunya. Kai lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Tao.

"Kris sangat merasa bersalah telah membentakmu saat di Promnite waktu itu. Aku harap kau mau memaafkannya." Bisik namja berkulit tan itu lalu ia tersenyum pada Kris. Tao hanya diam dan menghampiri Kris. Lalu keduanya memasuki restoran yang cukup berkelas itu. Banyak yeoja-yeoja disana yang menatap Kris kagum. Bahkan ada yang memintanya untuk berfoto bersama. Hal itu membuat Tao merasa terkucilkan, apalagi kini ia hanya mengenakan jaket dan celana training yang menjadi bahan bicaraan beberapa orang disana karena ia bersanding dengan Kris yang memakai tuxedo.

"Kau kenapa ?" tanya Kris setelah mengambil meja untuk keduanya.

"Aniyo." Jawab Tao yang menundukkan kepalanya. Kris lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap puncak kepala Tao pelan seakan mengerti mengapa yeoja di hadapannya bersikap seperti ini.

"Gwaenchana. Jangan dengarkan kata-kata mereka. Kau mau pesan apa ?" tanya Kris yang hanya mendapati gelengan dari Tao. "Aku yang traktir." Kata Kris lagi.

"Terserah Oppa saja." Jawab Tao sekenanya. Kris tersenyum lagi ia memesan makanan dan minuman yang sama untuk Tao seperti dirinya.

"Tao~ya." Tao hanya diam, namun maniknya ia layangkan pada Kris yang tengah menatapnya serius.

"Maafkan aku." Lagi, kata itu harus Tao dengar setelah Kris meminta maaf padanya di halte beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas perlakuan kasarku saat di Promnite. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu waktu itu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Oppa."

"Jeongmal?" tanya Kris meyakinkan. Tao kembali diam. Kris menyimpulkan Tao belum sepenuhnya memaafkan dirinya.

"Aku sedang memiliki masalah saat itu. Hingga tanpa aku sadar aku meluapkan emosiku padamu. Terlebih karena kau tidak memakai dress pemberianku."

"Dress?" dahi Tao berkerut bingung. Kris menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Kau menerima bingkisan dalam kotak persegi berwarna pink sebelum kita pergi ke Promnite kan?" tanya Kris.

' _Bingkisan? Dalam kotak persegi berwarna pink ?'_ Tao berpikir berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Ya, ia memang menerima bingkisan itu pada malam ia pergi ke Prom, tapi ia menerimanya setelah ia pulang.

"Aku memang menerimanya. Tapi setelah aku pulang dari Promnite." Jawab Tao membuat Kris kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Benarkah? Aigoo …. Kenapa ia lama sekali mengirimnya ke tempatmu ?" tanya Kris sambil bergumam. Tao hanya sekilas-sekilas mendengar gumaman Kris itu.

"Jadi, itu pemberianmu, Oppa ?" Kris mengangguk kembali. "Mian, aku bahkan belum membukanya sampai sekarang."

"Kau, memang membenci warna pink?" kali ini Tao yang mengangguk. Ia bahkan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai warna pink yang menurutnya jelek pada Kris. Membuat Kris merasa gemas pada Tao yang terlihat lucu saat menceritakannya.

' _Aku baru menyadari kalau kau itu cantik, Tao. Maafkan aku.'_

Entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu, kini keduanya tampak sangat akrab. Seakan melupakan kejadian yang pernah keduanya alami. Mereka asik bercerita sambil menikmati makan malam itu. Kai yang melihatnya dari jauh hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia melihat Tuan Muda-nya yang tertawa ceria itu. Setelah ini, mungkin saja tawa itu akan hilang dari wajah Kris.

.

.

.

.

Alunan piano berdenting dimainkan oleh sang pianis di ujung ruangan. Menambah kesan mewah pada acara yang dihadiri oleh tamu-tamu terhormat dari keluarga Kim dan Byun. Di depan sana sudah berdiri kedua insan yang menjadi inti dari acara ini. Sang namja memakai tuxedo berwarna biru dongker, dan sang yeoja memakai gaun selutut berwarna biru langit dengan hiasan bunga-bunga kecil di sepanjang gaun itu.

Acara pemasangan cincin akan segera dilakukan. Suho tampak berdiri dengan gelisah. Begitu juga dengan Lay. Ada perasaan tak nyaman dalam hatinya, terlebih ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata sang adik, Baekhyun yang menatap lirih ke arah mereka. Yeoja itu berdiri di barisan depan. Sungguh rasanya sangat berat bagi Baekhyun melepas Suho yang masih ia cinta untuk kakaknya.

 _Puk._

Seseorang menepuk pundak kiri Baekhyun pelan. Lalu ia merasa seseorang sudah menautkan jari-jari kanannya. Ia menoleh ke arah orang itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati Tao disana. Baekhyun mengenal Tao walau Tao baru mengenal Baekhyun tak lama ini. Baekhyun sadar orang yang menautkan jarinya itu adalah yeoja yang sudah ia sakiti karena sudah merebut kekasihnya dahulu. Baekhyun merasakan kaku pada tubuhnya, namun bisikan Tao sedikit menenangkannya.

"Kita sama-sama harus rela melepasnya." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung pada Tao sementara Tao tersenyum lembut pada yeoja itu. Awalnya Tao juga merasa enggan untuk datang, ia takut ia masih belum bisa melupakan Suho.

Baekhyun melirik ke kiri, dimana ternyata Sehun lah yang sudah menepuk bahunya tadi. Namja itu ikut menoleh kemudian tersenyum padanya. Sementara di sebelah Sehun berdiri Chanyeol. Luhan dan Kyungsoo memilih berdiri di samping Tao. Sebagai teman, mereka ingin menyaksikan kebahagiaan salah satu sahabat mereka dari dekat.

Lay tersenyum hangat pada semua teman-temannya. Begitu pula saat dilihatnya adiknya berdiri di tengah-tengah teman-temannya. Suho tersenyum canggung. Ia sempat tertegun mendapati Tao yang berdiri bersampingan dengan Baekhyun saling bergandengan tangan. Ia merasa bersalah pada keduanya.

Lay melirik Suho yang berdiri di sisinya. Senyum itu. Tatapan itu. Ia tahu, Suho menyimpan rasa bersalah pada mereka. _Mereka ?_ Siapa yang Lay maksud dengan _mereka_ ?

.

.

.

.

"Kau pergi kesini dengan siapa, Tao ?" tanya Luhan setelah acara pertukaran cincin Suho dan Lay selesai.

"Dengan-"

"Denganku. Iya kan, Chagi?" Sahut seorang namja yang langsung merangkul Tao mesra. Tao menoleh terkejut melihat wajah namja itu yang menunduk sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun tak kalah terkejut.

"Cha-chagi?" tanya Kyungsoo mengulang kata terakhir yang didengarnya dari bibir Kris tadi. Mungkin saja ia salah dengar. Pikirnya.

"Nde. Mulai saat ini, aku dan Tao berpacaran." Kata Kris lagi tegas. Membuat Tao menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Pa-pacaran? Tao? Oppa?" tunjuk Luhann bingung pada Tao dan Kris bergantian.

"Kau setujukan?" tanya Kris sembari mengerling.

"Op-Oppa.." Tao terbata seraya matanya terus mengerjap imut. Membuat Kris semakin menyukai Tao kala ini. Sejujurnya ia memang menyukai Tao sebelum acara Promnite kemarin. Dan ia juga tidak tega untuk menyakiti Tao dengan membentaknya. Namun, taruhan yang ia lakukan dengan Changmin harus tetap berjalan. Maka terjadilah seperti itu.

"Sudah jawab saja." Titah Kris lagi berbisik yang hanya diangguki dengan gugup oleh Tao. Tanda persetujuan dari yeoja imut itu.

"Wah sepertinya ada pasangan yang baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka nih." Suara Lay membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya. Di sampingnya berdiri Suho yang hanya memasang wajah dengan senyum getir.

Bukan hanya Suho yang merasa kecewa saat ini. Di belakang pasangan Kris dan Tao itu berdiri Chanyeol yang memandang sinis tak percaya ke arah namja berambut pirang itu. Kebenciannya semakin bertambah.

Sekejam inikah perlakuan namja itu padanya? Cukup dirasanya saat namja itu merebut seluruh perhatian Baba-nya. Dan sekarang yeoja yang ia sukai juga?

Cukup! Chanyeol tidak tahan berlama-lama disana. Segara kaki jenjangnya melangkah keluar dari _ballroom_ hotel itu dan memacu motornya dalam kecepatan tinggi. Ia menghiraukan setiap panggilan teman-temannya yang ditujukan padanya. Sehun hanya bisa berdoa semoga sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

 **Annyeong! Lama tidak bertemu chingudeul~ Masih adakah yang mengingat FF ini? *saking lamanya hiatus**

 **Author gatau mau cuap-cuap apaan sekarang. Curhat dikit boleh yaaa … Author cuman bisa memohon maaf dari readers sekalian karena kemaren hiatusnya gak bilang-bilang dulu. Author kan kelas XII nih, banyak yg harus disiapin kemaren. Persiapan ujian dan UN kemaren. Lah sekarang Author udah lulus SMA *Alhamdulillah. Mohon pengertiannya dari readers sekalian ne.**

 **Ohiya, makasih buat readers yang udah setia nungguin FF ini update. Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje. Authornya malah hampir lupa gimana alur ceritanya. Wkwk :D**

 **Cukup sekian dan terima kasih~ Tungguin terus kelanjutan cerita ini yeth**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 7**

 **Author : adindaPCy**

 **Length : Chapter**

 **Genre :** Romance, little Sad

 **ChanTao – KrisTao – SuTao**

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. _**PERHATIAN :**_ FF ini, **100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !**

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul – _mungkin._

 **WARNING : Ini FF** _ **GS !**_ **Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !**

 _ **DON'T COPAS**_ **tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !**

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

 **Chapter 7**

"Apa dia sudah bangun?" tanya Kris yang menatap sang adik tunggalnya dengan tatapan nanar. Kai menggeleng sebagai jawaban setelah menghembuskan nafas panjang menandakan penyesalan yang dialaminya.

"Belum. Kondisinya sudah membaik. Seharusnya Chanyeol sudah bangun saat ini."

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Yeol? Tidak biasanya kau akan bertindak gegabah seperti ini." Kris duduk pada kursi di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Tatapannya kosong memandang ruang putih berkelas VVIP itu. "Bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh?"

"Saat itu Chanyeol berlomba dengan beberapa pengawalnya. Mereka bilang, tiba-tiba saja ia mengalami slip saat akan melakukan tikungan. Hal itu yang membuatnya terlempar dari motornya. Dan pengawal yang berada tepat di belakangnya tak sengaja menabrak Chanyeol. Begitulah informasi yang ku dapatkan," jelas Kai yang berdiri di samping Kris.

Keadaan Chanyeol memang sangat memilukan jika dilihat saat ini. Ia mengalami kecelakaan saat berlomba dengan beberapa pengawalnya seusai ia menghadiri acara pertunangan Suho dan Lay. Pikirannya yang kalut mempengaruhi konsentrasi mengemudinya. Namja tampan itu mengalami patah tulang pada tulang rusuk dan tangan kirinyanya. Sedang kaki dan kepalanya hanya mengalami sedikit retakan tulang. Beruntung saat itu helm yang dipakai Chanyeol tidak ikut terlepas dan ia segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Kris tak mengerti dengan kelalaian yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol. Setahunya selama ini, Chanyeol akan tetep memusatkan perhatiannya pada balapannya sekalipun ia sedang mengalami masalah yang banyak. Karena hanya dengan balapanlah pemuda itu dapat melampiaskan seluruh keluh kesahnya. Dan Chanyeol adalah orang yang profesional.

 _ **Cklek.**_

Pintu ruang rawat Chanyeol dibuka perlahan oleh Suho. Namja itu tersenyum pada Kris yang tengah menatap ke arah pintu. Lalu ia masuk bersama Sehun. Di tangannya terdapat sekeranjang buah apel, jeruk, dan anggur.

"Hai, hyung." Sapa Suho sementara Sehun hanya ikut menundukkan badannya. Tak lupa mereka juga memberi sapaan pada Kai yang berdiri di samping Kris.

Suho mendekati ranjang Chanyeol dan menaruh keranjang penuh buah di tangannya pada nakas di samping ranjang itu. "Apa si Dobi ini belum bangun juga?" tanyanya.

"Ya Chanyeol! Kapan kau akan bangun, eoh? Sebentar lagi kita akan masuk sekolah. Kau tidak akan membolos, kan? Cepatlah bangun! Jangan berpura-pura tidur seperti ini." ujar Sehun yang berusaha memberi semangat pada Chanyeol. Berharap besar namja yang tengah berbaring dengan berbagai selang terpasang pada tubuhnya itu akan mendengar dan segera bangun.

"Kau terlalu lama tidur, Yeol."

"Dia akan segera bangun. Kalian sebagai teman harus percaya padanya." Ujar Kris dan tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan merapikan jas yang tengah dikenakannya. "Bisakah kalian menemani Chanyeol di sini? Aku harus pergi untuk beberapa saat. Malam nanti aku akan kembali."

Suho mengangguk. "Tentu hyung."

Kris berbalik bersama Kai. Berjalan perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara yang membuat sang pasien terganggu.

"Hyung .." Kris menghentikan langkahnya saat Sehun bersuara memanggilnya. Ia dan juga Kai berbalik menatap Sehun yang memandangnya datar.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Apa?"

"Kau .. apa benar kau dan Tao berpacaran?" Bukan hanya Kris yang terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sehun itu. Namun Suho dan Kai juga. Untuk apa namja itu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal pribadi mengenai hubungan Kris?

"Aku-"

 _ **Ddrrttt.**_

Ponsel Kris bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk. Ia meminta maaf pada Sehun sebelum pergi meninggalkan ruang itu untuk mengangkat telponnya. Tak lupa dengan Kai yang selalu membuntuti Kris kemana pun namja itu pergi.

"Dia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Tao, ya?" gumam Suho yang didengar oleh Sehun. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, ia menyindir Suho dengan perkataannya.

"Ne. Dia berpacaran dengan mantan yeojachingu-mu, Suho~ya."

"Yak kau Oh Sehun!" Suho baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk memukul Sehun dan sebuah suara yang terdengar berat dan serak menghentikan aksi Suho tersebut.

"Ya .. kalian berdua. Kenapa berisik sekali, eoh?" Ujar orang itu lemah.

"Chanyeol! Aigoo…. Akhirnya kau bangun juga, eoh?" seru Sehun senang.

"Apa orang itu sudah pergi?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan nada lemah. Baik Sehun maupun Suho mengerutkan dahi mereka.

"Nugu?" tanya Sehun.

Suho yang sedikit mulai mengerti maksud sang sahabat menjawab. "Kris Hyung maksudmu? Ne, dia baru saja pergi."

Chanyeol menarik nafasnya lega. "Haahh … baguslah." Melihat itu, Suho teringat kalau ia harus memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Chanyeol yang baru saja sadar.

"Aku akan keluar untuk memanggil dokter." Ucapnya yang diangguki oleh Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Kris Hyung tampaknya sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sejak kemarin." Kata Sehun setelah Suho pergi. Chanyeol mendelik tak suka saat mendengar nama Hyungnya itu disebut. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta." Sambungnya lagi sambil mengendikkan bahu.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Kris sambil membantu Kai membereskan pakaian Chanyeol. Namja itu memaksa untuk pulang hari ini setelah dokter mengatakan kalau ia akan segera pulih karena cidera yang ia alami tidak terlalu parah. Namun begitu ia masih belum bisa berjalan dengan baik. Kaki bahkan rusuknya masih terasa sakit jika ia terlalu banyak bergerak.

"Kau bisa beristirahat selama beberapa hari di sini. Aku tidak keberatan untuk menjagamu jika kau mau." Ucap Kris yang kini memandangi Chanyeol yang sedang menatap keluar lewat jendela kamarnya. Namja itu hanya diam di atas kursi rodanya.

"Tapi kau juga bisa berobat jalan." Ucap Kris lagi setelah cukup lama tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Kai, bawa semua ini. Aku yang akan mendorong Chanyeol." titah Kris untuk menyuruh Kai membawa tas berisi pakaian Chanyeol itu. Kali ini Chanyeol hanya diam saat Kris mendekatinya.

"Dan selama masa pengobatanmu, kau harus tinggal bersamaku di rumah, Chanli~er. Tidak ada penolakan untuk yang satu ini!"

Pada waktu yang hampir bersamaan, Tao, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Lay, Sehun dan Suho mendatangi rumah sakit tempat dimana Chanyeol di rawat. Namun saat keenamnya tiba di sana, mereka sudah mendapati ruang rawat Chanyeol telah kosong.

" _Aku sudah pulang. Kalian pulanglah. Jenguk aku esok hari. Hari ini aku ingin beristrirahat."_ Begitulah kata Chanyeol saat Suho menelponnya tadi.

Tampat raut kekecewaan di wajah Tao. Ia ingin bertemu dengan namja itu sebelum ia pergi bertanding keesokan harinya di Busan selama satu minggu. Ada rasa bersalah saat mendengar Chanyeol kecelakaan kemarin. Setidaknya dengan melihat kondisi namja itu mungkin akan mengurangi beban pikirannya. Entahlah, Tao merasa sangat khawatir pada Chanyeol saat ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Besok saja kita jenguk dia. Ayo kita makan dulu. Ini sudah jam makan siang." Ajak Suho pada yang lain.

"Dan kau yang bayar, Suho." Ujar Sehun cepat dan hanya diangguki lemah oleh Suho.

"Haahh …. Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

10 hari terhitung dari kepulangan Chanyeol dari rumah sakit. Selama itu pula Tao tidak bertemu dengan namja itu. Dan ini adalah hari ketiga Tao masuk sekolah setelah ia izin selama seminggu untuk mengikuti tournament wushu. _"Apa ia belum masuk sekolah juga ya?"_ pikirnya.

"Tao~ya!" panggil Luhan menyadarkan lamunan Tao.

"Eoh, ne?"

"Kau sedang apa? Ayo kita ke kantin." ajak yeoja itu dengan ceria. "Kudengar hari ini Chanyeol sudah bersekolah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Tao yang mendadak semangat, membuat Luhan yang melihatnya terkekeh geli.

"Aigoo …. Panda manis ini semangat sekali, eoh? Ne, tadi Kyungsoo yang mengatakannya padaku. Tadi pagi ia bertemu Chanyeol di depan sekolah." Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Tao langsung berdiri dan hendak berlari meninggalkan Luhan.

"Yak, Huang Zi Tao! Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari Chanyeol," jawab Tao singkat. Ia merasa benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu Chanyeol kali ini.

"Aissh …. Kalau begitu ayo kita ke kantin," ajak Luhan yang langsung menggandeng lengan Tao.

"Tap-"

"Chanyeol ada di kantin sekarang," kata Luhan memotong ucapan Tao.

"Ayo kita ke kantin sebelum banyak orang yang ke sana," dengan semangat 45 Tao menyeret Luhan ke kantin. Sementara Luhan hanya pasrah lengannya digeret oleh sahabatnya yang mirip Panda itu.

Sesampainya di kantin, mata bening Tao mencari-cari keberadaan sosok Chanyeol. Sudah ramai orang di sana. Tao tidak bisa menemukan Chanyeol dengan mudah. Hingga Luhan menepuk pundaknya dan menunjuk seseorang di pojokan kantin dekat jendela.

"Tao, di sana."

Tak ada ucapan lain yang di sampaikan Tao pada Luhan. Yeoja itu segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pada objek yang ditunjuk sang sahabat. Sementara Luhan hanya mengikuti dari belakang.

"Chanyeol .." panggil Tao saat ia sampai pada meja yang diduduki oleh namja bermata bulat itu. Sang pemilik nama yang sedang memakan makan siangnya mendongak mencari suara orang yang memanggilnya.

"Tao?" baik sang pemilik nama maupun Chanyeol sama-sama menoleh ke arah datangnya suara bass yang memanggil nama yeoja itu lembut.

"K-Kris Oppa .."

"Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya namja itu lembut. Tak ia perdulikan tatapan sesisi kantin yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Tao menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Melihat tatapan yang saling Tao dan Kris lontarkan itu membuatnya kesal sekaligus sedih. Ia tidak lagi berniat untuk menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Maka dari itu ia segara beranjak dari sana.

 _Grekk._ Suara kursi yang digeser menginterupsi aksi saling tatap menatap Tao dan Kris itu. Kedua orang itu juga Luhan dan Kai bersamaan menatap Chanyeol.

"Cha-Chanyeol .. kau mau kemana?" tanya Tao terbata. Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini Tao merasa gugup jika berdekatan atau bahkan hanya memikirkan Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan makan siangku. Jadi aku mau ke kelas," jawab Chanyeol disertai senyum lembutnya. Sangat lembut, bahkan Luhan yang melihatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Tak pernah selama ini ia melihat Chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu.

"Chanyeol~ah .. apa kau .. baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol sudah mengangkat nampan tempat makannya. Ia terdiam sejenak dengan alis terangkat. Namun tak lama ia kembali tersenyum pada Tao. Senyum yang andai saja orang-orang tahu bahwa itu mengartikan kesedihannya. Dan diantara sekian banyak orang, hanya Kai yang mengerti akan senyum itu.

"Ini maksudmu?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya yang masih ia gendong. "Aku baik-baik saja, Tao. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku. Aku pergi dulu." Setelah itu Chanyeol benar-benar pergi dari sana.

Terselip rasa kecewa dalam diri Tao saat Chanyeol meninggalkannya seperti itu. Namun Tao juga bingung mengartikan rasa itu. Mengapa ia bisa bersikap baik pada Chanyeol seperti ini? Padahal sebelumnya ia selalu menolak kehadiran Chanyeol di dekatnya.

"Tao? Kau akan makan?" tanya Kris yang membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Tao segera menoleh pada Kris setelah sebelumnya ekor matanya masih mengikuti langkah Chanyeol.

"A-ah .. ye Oppa."

.

.

.

.

"Kris, besok sore kita akan pergi ke China," ujar Kai saat keduanya sedang bersantai di beranda rumah. Mendengar itu, Kris menutup mata elangnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan sedikit penat yang ia rasakan.

"Tidak bisakah kita kabur saja besok?" tanya Kris gila yang membuat namja tan di sampingnya terkekeh.

"Dengan begitu kau akan melihat mayatku besok di tangan Baba-mu, Tuan Muda," candanya.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu jika tidak di depan _Baba_ , Kamjjong!" lalu keduanya tertawa kecil.

Kai menengok ke arah sekitar untuk memastikan tak ada Chanyeol di sana. Karena ia akan memulai percakapan yang akan terdengar sensitif bagi namja itu.

Karena rumah bak istana itu kini tidak hanya Kris, Kai, dan para maid atau pengawal yang menempatinya. Tapi juga Chanyeol, yang mulai menetap di sana sejak kepulangannya dari rumah sakit beberapa waktu lalu.

"Kris, apa kau benar-benar menyukai Tao?"

"Entahlah," jawaban ambigu yang dilontarkan Kris terdengar oleh telinga sang pencuri dengar.

"Kau tidak sedang mempermainkannya, kan?"

Alis Kris berkerut. Ia memandang Kai penuh selidik.

"Wae? Apa kau juga tertarik padanya?" pertanyaan jahil itu membuat Kai menggeleng pasti. Ada suatu hal lain dalam benaknya.

"Ani. Hanya saja .."

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja lusa kau akan bertunangan. Ini akan rumit jika kau menyukai seseorang sementara kau terikat dalam suatu hubungan. Bisa saja kau menyakiti dua hati, atau bahkan lebih." Kali ini Kai yang memberikan jawaban ambigu bagi Kris.

"Dua hati atau lebih?" gumam namja beralis tebal itu.

"Sebenernya dengan siapa aku akan bertunangan?" Tanya Kris gusar sementara Kai hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Chanyeol mendatangi sekolahnya. Sedikit terburu-buru kelihatannya. Entah apa yang ia cari. Mata bulat yang penuh focus itu bergerak liar memandang sekitar sekolah yang ia lewati. Langkah jenjangnya juga lebih cepat dari biasanya dan sedikit pincang. Sesekali ia akan meringis saat dirasanya ia terlalu memaksakan kakinya berjalan terlalu cepat. Hingga akhirnya kaki-kaki itu berhenti saat ia sampai di ruang OSIS.

Sesaat hanya memandang pintu berwarna coklat dengan tulisan 'OSIS' pada badannya, Chanyeol kemudian membukanya perlahan. Sepi, itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia dapati. Wajar saja, ini masih terlalu pagi, sekalipun anggota OSIS memang diwajibkan untuk datang lebih awal. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sembari menutup kembali pintunya.

" _Sunbae_?" panggil seorang _yeoja_ di belakang Chanyeol.

" _Eoh_ , Xiumin," seru Chanyeol saat berbalik. Ia mendapati _hoobae_ yang juga merupakan anggota OSIS itu sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

" _Sunbae_ tidak masuk?" tanya Xiumin sambil melirik tas punggung Chanyeol.

"Aku akan ke kelas dulu," jawab Chanyeol membuat Xiumin mengangguk kecil. Chanyeol bergerak minggir untuk memberi jalan pada Xiumin. Saat Xiumin baru saja memutar kenop pintu, Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo masuk hari ini?" tanyanya.

"Kyungsoo _Sunbae_ tidak akan masuk untuk 3 hari ke depan. Ia mengatakannya padaku semalam. Ia bilang ia harus ke China bersama keluarganya. Apa ia tidak memberitahu _Sunbae_?"

Sedikit terkejut, namun Chanyeol kembali memasang wajah datarnya kembali. Ia menggeleng kecil.

"Aku ke kelas dulu. Kau masuk saja duluan dan tolong periksa kembali jadwal kita untuk minggu depan," titah Chanyeol yang kemudian beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Xiumin yang hanya mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit semu di kedua pipi tembamnya.

Pikiran Chanyeol melayang pada beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dimana saat _Baba_ -nya mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu yang hanya samar-samar ia ingat karena itu sudah berlalu cukup lama. Hingga ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang menyamai langkahnya saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran," ujar orang itu.

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suatu suara yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah sampingnya. Ia menengok ke samping dan kembali terkejut mendapati siapa orang itu. Hingga tanpa ia sadari matanya membulat lucu.

"T-Tao!" pekiknya membuat langkah keduanya berhenti di koridor.

"Sebegitu terkejutnya kah kau melihatku? Apa aku ini seperti hantu? Ck!" decih Tao sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Merasa kesal melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang sangat terkejut saat melihatnya, Tao memutuskan untuk pergi saja.

"T-Tao .. Huang Zi Tao," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Menghentikan langkah Tao yang sudah berjarak 2 meter darinya. _Yeoja_ itu menoleh dengan tatapan bingung.

" _Wae_?"

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

.

Dan disinilah keduanya sekarang. Duduk berhadapan di meja kantin sembari memakan sandwich sebagai sarapan mereka. Kantin masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang saja di sana termasuk mereka. Dan tampaknya beberapa orang di sana itu membicarakan mereka yang tengah duduk bersama.

" _Wae_?" tanya Chanyeol merasa yeoja di hadapannya ini kurang merasa nyaman.

"Kurasa para _fans_ -mu itu sedang membicarakan aku," jawab Tao. Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan melirik ke arah kiri dimana ada beberapa siswa yang tengah memperhatikan mereka. Saat mereka menyadari Chanyeol menatap mereka, mereka akan berpura-pura sibuk dengan sarapan mereka.

"Atau mungkin mereka hanya heran, mengapa pacar dari seorang Kris Wu duduk berduaan denganku, yang _notebane_ -nya adalah musuh Kris sendiri."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan cukup membuat Tao mendelik. Ia menatap wajah tenang Chanyeol sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tahu aku dan Kris _Oppa_ .."

"Semua orang mengetahuinya, Tao," ujar Chanyeol lagi tenang.

" _Eoh_ , benarkah?" lirih Tao sangat pelan.

"Tao~ya .. bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mengundang raut bingung di wajah Tao.

"Apa kau .. mencintai Kris?"

"Hm?" Tao semakin mengerutkan dahinya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dalam-dalam, membuat namja itu sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ah, aku harus pergi. Maaf sudah menanyai masalah yang bersifat pribadi padamu. Sandwich ini biar aku yang bayar. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah atas kemenangan tournamentmu kemarin," kata Chanyeol lagi yang langsung bergerak untuk berdiri.

"Aku .." ucapan menggantung dari Tao membuat gerakan Chanyeol juga berhenti. Ia menatap mata kelam Tao yang menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Aku mencintai Kris _Oppa_ ," cicit _yeoja_ itu pelan. Ia lalu menunduk memutus aksi saling tatapnya dengan Chanyeol. Gemuruh melanda hatinya. Namja itu tersenyum miris seakan sudah mengetahui jawabannya sejak awal.

"Tentu saja kau mencintainya, Tao," katanya lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Tao.

Tao termenung sesaat setelah kepergian Chanyeol. Ia masih menunduk dengan tatapan kosong ke arah nampan sarapannya. Perasaannya entah mengapa ikut bergermuruh.

"Sudah kuduga kalau responmu akan seperti ini," ucapnya seorang diri.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di Beijing, Kris bersama Kai sang pengikut setianya melangkahkan kakinya mendekat tatkala melihat _Baba_ nya telah menunggunya di bandara. _Namja_ itu sedikit tersenyum melihat sang Baba yang berdiri dengan wibawanya bersama sekretarisnya.

" _Baba_ ," sapa Kris sambil memeluk pria berumur setengah abad itu. Yang di sapa hanya membalas pelukan Kris sebentar kemudian melepaskannya.

"Kau pasti lelah, ayo kita pulang. Malam ini kita akan melangsungkan acaranya," ujar Tuan Wu sambil menepuk pundak Kris pelan. Seketika itu pula senyum Kris lenyap. Baru saja ia akan merasa bernafas lega, namun nyatanya _Baba_ nya tak bisa ditebak. Ia bahkan tak membiarkan Kris untuk beristirahat sehari saja.

Kris dan Kai berjalan mengikuti Tuan Wu. Ia melirik Kai sebentar yang membawa barang-barang mereka. Ingin Kris membantu Kai dengan membawa barang bawaannya sendiri. Namun, ingatlah di depan Tuan Wu, Kai memang hanyalah sebatas pesuruh.

"Pukul berapa sekarang, Kai? Dan pukul berapa acara akan dilaksanakan?" Tanya Kris.

"Sekarang pukul 16.05, Tuan. Acara akan dilaksanakan pukul 19.00," jawab Kai sopan yang hanya diangguki Kris. Kemudian keduanya mempercepat langkah mereka yang sedikit tertinggal jauh di belakang Tuan Wu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tampak cantik malam ini dengan balutan gaun berwarna _peach_ selututnya. Gaun itu menampilkan bahu putih mulusnya. Rambutnya pun ia naikkan ke atas. Menambah kesan modis padanya yang biasanya terlihat sederhana. Dengan sedikit kesusahan, ia berjalan dengan _high heelsnya_ menuju tempat minum.

" _Eoh_ , Kyungsoo?" sapa seseorang sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengambil gelas minumannya. Yeoja itu menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati siapa orang yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya itu.

"K-Kai _Oppa_?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Kai tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Senyum menawan khas seorang Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo jatuh hati pada _namja_ ini. Kai mengambil dua gelas dari meja di hadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kai.

"Ak-aku .. aku akan bertunangan malam ini, _Oppa_ ," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Rasanya tak sanggup mengucapkan hal itu di depan orang kau Kyungsoo ketahui, Kai kini tengah menampilkan wajah keterkejutannya.

"Jangan-jangan .." Kai menggumam dengan tatapan kosong.

Kyungsoo mendengar gumaman Kai. Sekalipun pelan dan kurang jelas, namun yeoja itu dapat mendengarnya degan baik.

"Jangan-jangan apa, _Oppa_?"

" _Eoh_? Ah, tidak, Kyung. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kai berkilah. Ia kembali menatap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Apa yang _Oppa_ lakukan di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik. _Apa jangan-jangan namja yang akan dijodohkan dengannya adalah Kai_ , harap Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya menemani Kris kemari," jawab Kai jujur.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya, "Kris ada di sini?"

"Yo, Kai. Kenapa lama sekali?"

Baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo sama-sama menoleh saat orang itu memanggil nama Kai. Dan keterkejutan jelas tampak di wajah Kyungsoo dan Kris. Hingga apa yang diucapkan keduanya terdengar sama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kris/Kyungsoo?"

"Aish," decak Kyungsoo kesal. Kenapa pertanyaan mereka bisa sama seperti ini? "Aku akan bertunangan di sini mala mini."

"WHAT?" pekik Kris. "Jangan bilang kalau aku akan bertunangan denganmu, Soo!"

"Kau?" tanya Kyungsoo juga tak percaya.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Title : Love is Never Flat Chapter 8

Author : adindaPCy

Length : Chapter

Genre : Romance, little Sad

ChanTao – KrisTao – SuTao

Chanyeol | Kris | Tao | Sehun | Kai | Suho | Luhan | Kyungsoo | Lay | Baekhyun

.

Para member EXO milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, entertainment mereka, dan juga fans mereka tentunya. PERHATIAN : FF ini, 100 % milik author dan hasil buah pikiran author sendiri. BUKAN PLAGIAT !

Mianhae kalo typo bertebaran, alur kecepetan dan feelnya kurang dapet …. Bahasanya juga absurb. Cerita pasaran dan alur mudah di tebak

Cerita gak sesuai judul –mungkin.

WARNING : Ini FF GS ! Gak suka langsung EXIT aja ! No BASH ! No Flame ! OK !

DON'T COPAS tanpa permisi sama Author lebih dulu !

Budayakan REVIEW sehabis membaca ne chingu ….

So ….

Happy Reading !

And NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

.

Chapter 8

"Aku tak percaya kalau orang yang dijodohkan denganku adalah kau, Kris Oppa," ujar Kyungsoo memulai percakapan. Ia masih mengamati jari manisnya yang kini sudah dilingkari cincin perak itu. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ia baru saja meresmikan acara pertunangannya dengan Kris.

Kris memandang pemandangan di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Kini ia dan Kyungsoo tengah berdiri berdua di balkon ballroom hotel tempat mereka mengadakan pertunangan. "Aku juga tak menyangkanya."

"Oppa .."

Kris menyahut dengan gumaman tanpa menoleh pada Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa kita harus menyembunyikan masalah ini. Terutama dari Tao. Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksinya jika ia tahu sahabatnya bertunangan dengan pacarnya."

"Aku setuju," jawab Kris tanpa pikir panjang. Karena menurutnya yang terbaik untuk sekarang adalah merahasiakan semua ini.

"Kyungsoo~ah, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Mwo?"

"Apa Tao masih mencintai Suho sampai sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi selama ini Tao memang selalu mencari keberadaan Joonmyun yang ternyata adalah Suho, tunangannya Lay."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Molla. Tao tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami."

Keduanya kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Terlalu banyak hal yang memusingkan dalam pikiran keduanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menautkan alisnya. ia melirik Kris yang hanya memandang ke arah depan saja.

"Ya. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat dekat?"

"Entahlah. Yang kutahu hubungan keduanya tak begitu baik. Tao selalu menghindari Chanyeol."

"Kenapa Tao menghindari Chanyeol?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Kurasa Tao selalu menghindari semua namja yang mendekatinya. Kecuali kau, Oppa."

"Wae?"

"Karena dia menyukaimu, tentu saja. Eoh, aku teringat sesuatu. Apa kau dan Tao benar-benar berpacaran hari itu?"

Kris melirik Kyungsoo. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah. "Tidak."

"Tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Kedua alisnya semakin bertaut kini.

"Tao menolakku setelah itu."

"Jinja?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

.

.

.

Suho sudah memarkirkan mobilnya sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk menjemput Lay setiap hari. Beliau beranggapan dengan begitu keduanya bisa menjadi semakin dekat. Sembari menunggu Lay, ia juga mengedarkan matanya berkeliling mencari seseorang yang dirindukannya.

Tok. Tok

Jendela mobil Suho diketuk dari luar. Ia cukup kaget karena sebelumnya tengah asik dengan pencariannya sendiri. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis dari balik jendela. Suho menurunkan kaca jendelanya.

"Eoh, Lay," sapa Suho.

"Kau benar-benar menjemputku?" tanya Lay begitu semangat. Senyumnya belum hilang dari wajah manisnya.

"Ah .." Suho menggantung ucapannya saat dilihatnya orang yang ia cari sejak tadi muncul dari balik gerbang sekolah. Yeoja itu berjalan menjauhi mobilnya.

"A-aku kemari karena ingin menemui Chanyeol. A-aku masih ada urusan setelah ini. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang hari ini Lay," ujar Suho berbohong. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Lay, tapi ada hal yang harus ia katakan pada yeoja yang dicarinya tadi.

"Eoh, begitu ya? Tidak apa, Suho~ya. Kalau begitu pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan," Lay berkata lembut pada Suho. Sementara namja itu hanya tersenyum padanya. Kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya dan berlalu meninggalkannya.

Mianhae, ucapnya dalam hati merasa bersalah.

Suho memacu mobilnya hingga perempatan jalan. Kemudian ia berbelok ke kiri sampai ia menemui yeoja yang dicarinya tadi.

"Zizi," gumamnya. "Ah! Itu dia!"

"Zizi!" panggil Suho setelah ia menyamakan mobilnya dengan langkah Zitao. Suho membuka jendela mobilnya dan tersenyum lebar menatap yeoja itu.

"Joonmyun. Ah! Suho~ssi maksudku," ujar yeoja itu membalas. Tao tersenyum kikuk padanya.

Suho turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Tao. Senyum lebar itu masih ditunjukkan oleh Suho. Tao merasa heran melihat namja ini tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Apa ia sedang mencari Lay?

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Suho berbasa-basi.

"Ne. Apa kau mencari Lay? Kulihat ia pulang duluan tadi."

"Aniyo. Aku ingin menemuimu," ucap Suho berterus terang.

Tao merasa semakin canggung. Sepertinya ia tahu mengapa Suho mencarinya.

"U-untuk apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Bisakah kau meluangkan waktumu sebentar, Zi?"

"M-mian, Suho~ssi. Aku harus pulang sekarang. Tolong panggil aku Tao saja. Aku pergi." Tao berjalan cepat meninggalkan Suho.

Suho menarik pergelangan tangan Tao. Membuat yeoja itu menghentikan langkahnya. Bukannya meronta minta dilepaskan, Tao malah diam diposisinya.

"Jebal, Zi," mohon Suho.

"Suho~ssi."

Suho bergegas menggiring tubuh Tao untuk memasuki mobilnya. Ia membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk yeoja itu. Tao hanya menurut tanpa membantah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Tao saat keduanya dalam perjalanan.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya merindukanmu, Zi~ya," ungkap Suho jujur.

"Jangan seperti itu Suho~ssi. Kau adalah tunangan Lay. Dia sahabat yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Tolong jangan ingatkan aku dengan hal itu."

"Suho~ssi!"

"Zi~ya!"

"Lay sangat mencintaimu!"

"Tapi kaulah orang yang kucintai, Zizi! Tolong jangan ingatkan aku dengan pertunangan itu saat kita bersama, Zi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao tak mengerti.

"Aku mohon, Zi. Kau tau aku sangat terbebani dengan hal ini." Suho memarkirkan mobilnya di tepian Sungai Han. Ia keluar dan duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Hal yang sering ia lakukan saat dirinya butuh ketenangan. Tao mengikuti duduk di sampingnya.

Hatinya menghangat. Jujur saja Tao rasakan itu setiap kali ia bertemu Suho. Ia tidak munafik untuk mengakui kalau dirinya masih mencintai Suho. Tapi ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit kalau Suho bukan miliknya lagi. Kadang ia merasa ragu juga, setelah sekian lama ia mencari Suho dan kemudian bertemu kembali dengannya, sanggupkah hatinya merelakan ia bersama wanita lain?

"Aku sudah mencintai orang lain," kata Tao memulai percakapan setelah keduanya cukup lama terdiam. Keduanya memandang arah yang sama, matahari yang mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Suho menghela nafasnya lembut. "Nugu? Kris Hyung?"

Tao tidak menjawab. Ia diam tanpa ekspresi apapun. Tidak ada orang yang benar-benar ia cintai sekarang. Ia hanya berusaha untuk mengelabui Suho.

"Sebaiknya jangan terlalu mencintai dia, Zi."

"Wae?" tanya Tao tidak suka.

"Ia tidak baik untukmu."

"Lalu kau akan bilang hanya kaulah yang terbaik untukku?"

"Zi, hanya saja Kris hyung dan Chanyeol .." Suho tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tak tahu apakah lebih baik ia mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Mwo?" dahi Tao sedikit berkerut.

"A-aniyo. Ha-hanya saja kurasa mereka sama-sama menyukaimu. Kau tahu hubungan mereka di sekolah kurang baik."

"Kau sepertinya mengenal mereka dengan baik."

"Begitulah." Keduanya larut kembali dalam keterdiaman masing-masing.

"Bukankah kau juga adalah sahabat Chanyeol? Aku tidak bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa Chanyeol menyukaiku. Apa kau juga akan menghianatinya?"

"Aku tidak menghianatinya, Zi. Kau adalah Zizi-ku, orang yang selalu kucari-cari selama ini. Ia juga tahu soal itu." Suho terdiam sebentar. Ia melirik Tao yang tidak melirik sedikitpun padanya sejak tadi. "Kami hanya tidak tau kalau orang yang kami cintai adalah orang yang sama."

"Suho~ssi," panggil Tao terlebih dahulu.

Suho merasa gusar karen sejak tadi Tao tidak memanggil namanya seperti dulu lagi.

"Aku tau kau tidak nyaman saat memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil aku sesukamu, Zi. Panggil aku seperti dulu lagi." Mata Suho melembut saat memandang Tao. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak bertatapan langsung dengan lelaki di sampingnya.

"Kau bukan lagi Joonmyun-ku. Kau sudah menjadi Suho milik orang lain." Ucapan lirih itu begitu menyiksa batin Suho. Itu salahnya memang. Seandainya saja dulu ia tidak meningalkan Tao demi Baekhyun dan pindah sekolah. Mungkin saat ini Tao-lah yang akan ia kenalkan pada orangtuanya. Lalu sekarang harus bagaimana lagi?

.

.

.

Chanyeol terduduk seorang diri di meja belajarnya. Ia membolak-balik buku pelajaran yang dibacanya. Namun, tak ada satupun yang dapat ia baca dengan serius. Ia mengerang frustasi. Kris terlalu mengganggu pikirannya saat ini. Kemarin sore ayahnya memang menyuruhnya untuk datang ke Cina menghadiri pertunangan sang kakak. Namun, ia menolak untuk menghadiri. Ia pikir, ia tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan Kris.

Kris bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo. Hal itulah yang sejak tadi berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Chanyeol mengetahuinya dari Kai. Ia tidak masalah jika keduanya bertunangan. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana perasaan Tao jika gadis itu mengetahuinya. Kris adalah kekasih Tao dan Kyungsoo adalah sahabat Tao.

Apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang? Ini memang bukan urusannya. Tapi jika menyangkut soal Tao, maka masalah itu juga menjadi urusannya. Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Tao.

"Yeobosaeyo, Tao~ya"

"..."

"Ah, aniyo. Apa aku mengganggumu sekarang?"

"..."

"Apakah kau bisa menemaniku malam ini sebentar saja? Aku merasa sangat penat sekarang."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang."

Entah apa yang dikatakan orang di seberang telepon sana. Namun, sepertinya orang itu menyetujui ajakan Chanyeol melihat namja ini langsung bergegas menyambar jaketnya dan kunci mobilnya. Ya, kali ini ia tidak membawa motornya karena kondisi tangannya yang masih di gips. Ia cukup pandai menyetir dengan satu tangan walau itu berbahaya.

"Aku sudah di depan rumahmu, Tao," kata Chanyeol dari telepon. Ia kemudian menekan tombol klakson saat dilihatnya Tao keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Gadis itu berjalan menghampiri mobil Chanyeol.

"Hai, Tao!" Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Tao.

"Hai," balas Tao ikut melambaikan tangannya. Matanya membulat saat ia mendekati Chanyeol dan dilihatnya namja itu menyetir sendiri dengan sebelah tangannya. "Eoh, kau menyetir sendiri dengan satu tangan?"

"A-ah, ne. Aku masih belum bisa menggunakan kedua tangannya." Chanyeol menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Itu berbahaya, Chan! Apa kau sudah memiliki tujuan kemana kita akan pergi?" Tao masih berdiri di samping mobil Chanyeol. Rautnya menampilkan kecemasan.

"Be-belum. Aku bisa pikirkan sambil kita jalan nanti."

Tao menghela nafasnya. Chanyeol merasa ia sudah membuat Tao kecewa.

"Kita ke rumahku saja," ucap Tao akhirnya. Chanyeol melebarkan matanya. Tao menangkap keterkejutan namja itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kemudian.

"Tak apa. Di rumahku tak ada siapa-siapa sekarang. Tadi ada ibuku, tapi ia sudah pergi sekarang."

"Karena tak ada siapa-siapa itu membuatku khawatir. Tetanggamu bisa berpikiran lain nanti," kata Chanyeol yang mengundang kekehan kecil dari Tao.

"Gwaenchana. Ja, masuklah." Tao meninggalkan Chanyeol untuk membukakan gerbang rumahnya. Mobil namja itu perlahan memasuki gerbang rumah Tao. Gadis itu kemudian membawa Chanyeol ke beranda rumahnya. Di sana ada dua bangku yang menghadap ke arah pemukiman yang terletak di bawah bukit. Rumah Tao memang berada di tempat yang lebih tinggi. Dari sana Chanyeol dapat melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu perumahan di bawah. Tao kembali dengan membawa segelas coklat panas dan segelas teh.

"Kau tidak alergi pada coklat, kan?" tanya Tao yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Chanyeol. "Wae geurae? Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Apa kau akan marah kalau aku mengatakan aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Tao mengerutkan kedua alisnya. "Tidak. Tapi aku akan berpikir kalau kau mesum." Keduanya tertawa kecil dengan gurauan Tao itu.

"Maaf sudah mengganggumu malam begini, Tao."

"Tak masalah," ujar bibir tipis Tao. Ia menyeruput tehnya yang masih hangat.

"Aku memiliki hubungan yang kurang baik dengan kakak tiriku," kata Chanyeol memulai.

Tao diam mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia menangkap guratan kesedihan di wajah Chanyeol walau tidak terlalu kentara. Ia juga tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan menceritakan perihal keluarganya padanya.

"Dulu hubungan kami sangat baik. Tapi, akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami merenggang, bahkan terlihat seperti bukan keluarga lagi."

"Waeyo?"

"Karena beberapa hal yang terjadi."

"Salah satunya?" Tao tampak antusias dengan percakapan ini.

"Karena ia selalu tampil sok tampan dimana pun ia berada dan selalu mengalahkanku." Jawaban lucu itu membuat Tao tergelak. Chanyeol bahkan tersenyum melihat tawa gadis yang disukainya itu.

"Hei, apa itu lucu?" tanya Chanyeol pura-pura tak terima karena Tao menertawakan ceritanya.

"Kau benar-benar sangat kekanakan, Chan," ucap Tao usai tawanya.

"Well, tapi ia selalu begitu."

"Kalau begitu cobalah ikuti gayanya. Mungkin kau akan tertular tampan." Tao memberi saran sekaligus candaan yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bermuka masam.

"Terlebih lagi, ia juga menyukai gadis yang kusukai," Chanyeol memandang sendu sepatunya. Bukan karena mengasihi sepatunya, hanya mencari arah pandang yang terlihat lebih nyaman saja.

"Jinja?" ada nada kecewa yang tak terlalu kentara terdengar saat kata itu diucapkan. Apa Chanyeol sudah tidak menyukainya lagi? "Kurasa ini akan menjadi semakin sulit. Bukankah salah satu dari kalian harus mengalah?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak akan mengalah kali ini," ucap Chanyeol pasti. Ia memandang Tao. "Aku tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini."

Tao merasa gugup dipandang seperti itu. Ia memutus kontak dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Kalau begitu, berusalah untuk mendapatkannya, Chan."

Chanyeol tersenyum miris. Apa Tao tidak merasa bersimpati sedikit dengan cerita ia yang menyukai seorang gadis? Apa Tao tidak ingin tahu siapa gadis itu? Terlebih daripada itu semua, apakah Tao benar-benar tidak peduli padanya?

.

.

.

Setelah semalam Chanyeol pulang dari rumah Tao, pagi ini namja itu sudah berdiri tegak di depan gerbang rumah Tao. Ia menjemput Tao agar mereka bisa berangkat bersama. Bukan keinginan Tao, yeoja itu bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tao begitu melihat Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumahnya sepagi ini.

"Tentu saja menjemputmu." Chanyeol berkata dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak memintamu melakukannya. Kau juga masih menyetir dengan sebelah tanganmu?" tanya Tao tak percaya.

"Ah! Tidak. Aku bersama Sehun yang menyetir." Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang duduk di belakang setir. Karena jika ia yang menyetir, Tao pasti tidak ingin ikut dengannya. Namja itu melambai pada Tao.

"Annyeong, Tao~ssi!"

Tao menggangguk saat di sapa. Itu kan namja yang disukainya oleh Luhan, pikirnya. "Ah, ne. Annyeong, Sehun~ssi."

"Bukankah kita berbeda sekolah dengannya?" tanya Tao.

"Ah, soal itu, nanti Sehun akan membawa mobilku dan menjemputku lagi sepulang sekolah." Tao hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil. Tao duduk sendiri di bangku belakang. Chanyeol tadinya ingin duduk di sana juga, namun, Sehun tidak memperbolehkannya. Ia merasa seperti supir taksi jika keduanya duduk di belakang. Hal itu mengundang tawa renyah Tao.

Sehun menurunkan Chanyeol dan Tao di depan gerbang sekolah. Ia lalu memacu mobil Chanyeol menuju sekolahnya. Tidak terlalu jauh untungnya.

"Kenapa jalanmu jauh sekali denganku?" tanya Chanyeol melihat keduanya tidak berjalan beriringan. "Apa kau takut Kris akan mencurigaimu?"

Tao bergerak gugup. "A-aniyo. Kris tidak bersekolah hari ini sampai 2 hari ke depan. Ia pergi ke Cina bersama ayahnya."

'Ayahnya?' Ayah yang disebut Tao itu juga adalah ayahnya Chanyeol, andai Tao tahu itu.

"Atau kau takut pada fans Kris Wu jika mereka akan mengadu melihatmu berjalan denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu!" Tao sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya. Ia berbalik menatap Chanyeol yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kau tahu kita tidak pernah dekat seperti ini sebelumnya."

"Lalu, apa salahnya?" kecewa Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya merasa kurang nyaman ditatap seperi itu oleh orang-orang yang menyukaimu, Chanyeol." Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada beberapa yeoja yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang sejak tadi memandang dirinya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita jangan terlalu dekat di sekolah. Cukup fans Kris Oppa saja yang menatapku seperti itu." Akhirnya ucapan dengan nada dingin yang sudah lama tidak didengar Chanyeol kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya. Tapi, bolehkah ia berharap karena Tao mengatakan 'di sekolah'? Lalu, di luar sekolah ia bisa mendekati Tao?

Tao berjalan cepat mendului Chanyeol yang diam mematung. Tao adalah gadis yang cantik dan kuat. Banyak namja yang menyukainya dan tak sedikit pula yeoja yang membencinya karenanya.

"Chanyeol Oppa! Apa tanganmu masih sakit? Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Beberapa yeoja yang ditunjuk Tao tadi menghampiri Chanyeol dengan genitnya. Sang ketua OSIS melenggang pergi tanpa mempedulikan ke-empatnya. Sikap Chanyeol yang dingin dan tegas juga parasnya yang tampan dan tinggi juga membuat banyak siswi di sekolahnya terpikat pada pesonanya. Namun, di hatinya hanya Tao lah yang sampai saat ini bisa menghangatkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil Chanyeol tepat di samping mobil Suho. Bukan karena di sengaja, hanya kebetulan saja ada tempat kosong di samping mobil sahabatnya itu.

"Yoo, Suho! Kau baru sampai juga?" Sehun menghampiri sang sahabat yang masih duduk di belakang setirnya. Ia tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Eoh, Sehun~ah! Kau membawa mobil ... Chanyeol?" Suho keluar dari mobilnya dan melirik mobil di sampingnya yang ia kenali adalah milik temannya yang berkuping caplang. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku menjadi supir si Dobi bodoh itu. Ia ingin menjemput Tao tapi tangannya masih di gips."

Suho mengerutkan dahinya. Ternyata Zizi-nya tadi pergi bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun. Pantas saja saat tiba di depan rumah Zizi tadi tidak sahutan apa-apa saat ia menekan belnya.

"Memangnya kau lebih pandai dari Chanyeol selain mengisi TTS?" Ucapan Suho itu membuat Sehun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Suho~ya," panggil Sehun dalam perjalanannya menuju kelas mereka.

"Hm?" Sehun melirik ponsel Suho yang sejak tadi tak lepas dari pandangannya. Namja itu cukup terkejut melihat dengan siapa Suho berkirim pesan.

"Apa kau masih mencintai Zitao?"

Pertanyaan yang terasa begitu keramat bagi Suho itu membuatnya mematung menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melirik Sehun yang memegangi pundaknya.

"Ingatlah Lay yang begitu mencintaimu. Chanyeol yang juga adalah sahabatmu. Juga Kris Hyung yang sudah menjadi pacarnya." Sehun berjalan mendahului Suho. Ia hanya berusaha untuk mengingatkan sang sahabat saja. Ia tidak ingin persahabatan mereka kelak akan hancur hanya karena masalah seorang gadis.

"Sehun~ah, yeoja yang kau sukai, Byun Baekhyun .. adalah mantan kekasihku yang masih mencintaiku sampai saat ini." Entah mengapa Suho mengeluarkan kalimat itu dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu. Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku dengan caraku sendiri," ujar Sehun dengan senyum tipisnya. Ia kecewa saat mengetahui kebenaran itu dan harus mengingatnya lagi kini. Suho tak pernah mengatakan padanya selama ini. Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, Suho adalah sahabatnya. Ia pasti punya alasan tersendiri mengapa selama ini ia menutupinya.

~To Be Continue~

A.N : Annyeong yeorobeun! Maaf Author baru comeback setelah setelah setahun menghilang tanpa kabar. Kegiatan kuliah terlalu menguras waktu dan tenaga Author. Saat libur kuliah seperti inilah yang bisa Author pake buat nulis. Author ucapkan terima kasih bagi kalian yang masih menunggu kelanjutan cerita ini.

Masih ingat sama cerita ini kan? Semoga kalian masih suka sama ceritanya.

Review juseyo~ ^_^

Satu komentar dari kalian merupakan dukungan semangat buat Author. Thank you!~~~

See you next chapter! Pai-Pai ^_^


End file.
